SoDaS
by Ukeire
Summary: ...Something just tells me she's not the girl I had known when I was younger. But something else tells me she's gonna give me something beautiful to rock to... & that's just fine by me SASUSAKU NARUHINA NEJITEN SHIKAINO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

* * *

_Everyone has one, two, or three secret gardens they can't share with anyone._

_-Ayame Sohma Vol. 6

* * *

_

_**What is music?**_

Of course several teens pondered this question. Four boys, four girls. The four girls looked at one another, silently asking one another what to answer. The four boys just stared at the piece of paper in another room.

'Music is something to release what happened to you in your life. Heartbreak, love, friendship, or anything. Music can be anything you want. But it can only go so far. Like a poem, everything has to move as one being.' a brunette wrote. Satisfied with her answer, she moved on.

**Why does music make you, YOU?**

'It's my escape from all of reality, to let me breathe without someone telling me I'm only second best.' a long haired boy wrote in typewriter-like writing. 'That I'm a servant to someone weaker than me. I'm free to be myself, without knowing anything outside of it.'

**What does music do?**

'It lets you be yourself! Music is as flexible as the wind, letting more than one thing move with it. It has the personality of millions, but it has the face of one. To have so many choices to choose from, yet it all has to be one thing. That's what music does. It's freedom of expression, even for the nobodies. It's my dream to make to the top, even if I'm a nobody, though!' a blond boy wrote in sloppy handwriting.

**Where does it come from? Your surroundings? Your mind?**

'It comes from the Heart, as creation, the Mind, to write it, and Surroundings, as inspiration. You just have to believe you can make it through. You have to believe the song is within only itself, and not a piece of paper with your name written on it.' a girl with indigo black hair wrote in neat handwriting. She went on.

**How did you react to it when you were first introduced to it?**

'At first, when I got my bass guitar at eight, I thought it was troublesome. But my grandfather always said, 'Just because it's troublesome, doesn't mean it's not worth it.' I, once in awhile, live by this.' the lazy boy stared at his answer, not really caring, and moved on to the next question. 'I never thought my guitar would be so precious after he died. Guess it has a sentimental value, too.'

**What does the phrase, '**_**Listen to music with your heart, not your ears**_**,' mean?**

'It means music isn't just a song. It's something that can touch a heart, or even make it cry.' another blond wrote, her pen messed up from all the biting. Then she added, 'Only the heart can tell you the full truth because the heart cannot lie.'

**Finish the line.**

_Come at me with all your might, come to me when-_

'You're ready to fall.'

**Why did you choose this as your answer?**

'Because you're going at someone. To overcome them.' an onyx eyed boy wrote in statue like writing. 'To reach your goal, you must either take them down or move around them.'

**And lastly: why did you choose to take this survey?**

This was a toughie. 'Well, maybe because it had the words 'MUSIC LOVER'S SURVEY'. But what else is there to do when you're graduating from 7th grade and you need to turn in an application to your future high school in a year? I love music, that's basically it. Music is what I love, end of story.' a pink haired girl smiled at her work. 'It's a part of you, because of the feeling you release into every word, every lyric. Even when thousands of people are humming it, it's still you. It will always be you. That's why I filled it out. Because I want to spread my feelings to the world.'

_When you are done, please turn this in to your school secretary. If you pass, you get a free prize._

The eight students turned in the survey without a care. The two secretaries looked at the students, nodding. They turned away, thinking that nothing would come of that little thin paper.

The secretaries watched the eight students from behind. Each was carrying something: a keyboard, a pair of drumsticks, two guitars, a bass guitar, a violin/a harp, or dangling microphones.

'My, they don't know what they've gotten themselves into, do they?' the two ladies thought, taking the surveys, and calling the principles. "We have two applicants for S.o.D.a.S. ..."

* * *

A year later...

"AND PLEASE REMEMBER! ALL 8TH GRADE STUDENTS MUST COME TO THE GRADUATION CEREMONY! THANK YOU!" a lady screamed into the P.A. system of Breeze Middle School for Girls. The loud chatter of 8th grade girls filled the auditorium. Most girls were talking about their middle school's brother school, Hurricane Junior High for Boys, and the rumor saying that the High School, Hidden Leaves High (Konoha high) was CO-ED. Meaning boys AND girls.

But other than that, the rest of the chatter was directed towards a group of girls in the front.

"I hear that they didn't pass the exam and that they're being sent off to another school." one girl whispered.

"No way! Ino, I can understand, maybe Tenten, but Sakura and Hinata?! No way in the universe! Those two are SOOOO smart! How could they not pass?" the other girl replied.

"I don't know. They also got front row seats, while the rest of us got stuck back here. Maybe they did something else?"

"Gawd, I hope so! I don't want to be smarter than them! Do you know what it's like in the gate glass? (a/n gate class: more advanced students) it's hard! They're already done with half of calculus! I always thought that 8th grade was about algebra!" the girls shivered. The two looked down at the four girls below, their worried looks were even noticeable from 19 rows above.

"OKAY GIRLS! ATTENTION UP HERE!" Anko called, her megaphone scaring most of the girls, being a covered in painted bugs and snakes. "AS YOU KNOW, THE HIGH SCHOOL THE MAJORITY OF YOU ARE GOING TO IS CO-ED. BUT NO NEED TO WORRY, YOU ALWAYS HAVE YOUR KNEE, AND THEY ALWAYS HAVE THEIR BALLS, SO GO AHEAD AND WHAM 'EM IF YOU HAVE TO!" many girls sweat dropped at their female principle's actions, seeing her lift her leg as a demonstration for kneeing a guy.

"Um, Anko san… the graduation?" the vice principle, Yuuhi Kurenai, whispered. Anko stopped, looking at Kurenai.

"Oh yeah." she said, putting her leg down from it's lifted position. "Anyway, some of you are just going to Konoha High. No applications needed, you're just going. But some of you are going to other schools: Fiery High, Sand High School for the Mental, Aquamarine High, or some other school, but we congratulate you anyway. You've taken your education to a higher level, and we're happy for you." Anko spit to the side, hitting some guy in the face. "Now that that's done, let's move on!"

As Anko passes out the certificates of the school, the group of girls that sat in the front just watched. As the final girl was given her award, things got to be a little exciting. "Tori Yoriko." Anko called out the final name, before grabbing her megaphone.

"OKAY! THAT'S DONE!" Anko screamed into the megaphone. "NOW, AS YOU CAN PROBABLY ALL SEE, WE SKIPPED A FEW STUDENTS! NO, I DID NOT MAKE A MISTAKE! IT'S ON PURPOSE!"

Murmurs of confusion spread like wildfire in the room. All eyes were on the four girls up front, following them as Anko called them up to the stage.

"As you all know, Konoha isn't the best school district, but it does have some good sponsors. And well..." anko pulled the pink haired girl and put her arm around her. "It seems that these four are going to the highest place our school can offer after we've finished our job." she spit again, hitting the same man. The man sighed, his eye groaning behind his silver hair.

"Huh? What do you mean somewhere else?" a blond asked, her blue eyes flashing anger.

"It would mean you were accepted into a prestigious school." the girls turned to meet a blonde haired woman with amber colored eyes. She stood in front of the entire school, as if announcing her very presence was to be bowed to.

"No way…" the indigo haired girl whispered.

"Welcome to the S.o.D.a.S.'s female division, girls." she smiled. "We've been expecting you."

* * *

"Fuck, what the hell did we do?!" an angry blonde boy whispered/yelled to a uncaring onyx eyed boy. The mentioned boy leaned back into his seat, knowing he could probably buy his way into a high school, so if he didn't graduate, oh well. "I could give a flying fling. Probably doing something to us." he answered. Two other boys sat in their front row seat, staring at the stage. 

"As you all know this year is important to get all your applications in for high school, but a group already turned theirs in when they were in 7th grade." Asuma, the vice principle said, in replacement of the grinning principle, Gai, who was posing for pictures. From his clone, Rock Lee, no less. "Would the four boys in the front please join us?"

"THE CAMERA LOVES YOU, GAI SENSEI!"

"OH YEAH, RIGHT HERE, AND HERE, AND THERE!"

Many sweat dropped.

As the four boys walked up to the stage, Asuma said, "We thank you for your years at our school, Hurricane Junior High. But now…" he paused welcoming the new guest.

"…shit…" the long haired boy and pineapple headed boy semi swore with their friends. The foursome stared at the man before them. "Is he-?"

"Hey guys!" the old man said, spiky white hair springing all over. "Glad to see you're joining the S.o.D.a.S.'s male division!"

* * *

Tokyo, Japan…

Located on the island of Honshu, and home to some of the most high end schools. Home of **_CLAMP_** (a/n the school. Yes, there's a manga on it. Clamp school detectives. Read it. :)), and an unnamed school called, 'S.o.D.a.S.' or, **_School of Dance and Song_**.

And this is where our story begins.

S.o.D.a.S is divided into two sections: the female and male division, and inside these sections are four top students that rule the school with dance and song. These eight leaders, or the student board, have more control of the S.o.D.a.S.'s student body than the school board itself. Each board contains the following:

The Organizer…The planner of all.  
Supervises, plans, and sets all activities: dances, festivals, and even field trips.

The Guard… The protector of all.  
Stands as the judge, handler of money, and as an one man police force.

The Speaker… The voice of all.  
Speaks for the student body, has the most passion to care for all. Tends to the well-being of the student body, and happens to work as Chair if the Chairman or Chairlady cannot fulfill his or her duties.

And finally…

The Chair... The leader and top best student of all.  
Has the most power to influence the student body and the school board. He or she has the power to veto, or decline, any action the student board has made. He or she also is the spokesperson for the school in general.

The female division holds the top four female musicians. Beautiful melodies, catchy songs, incredible dance moves, good looks, and weird abilities… known as T.H.I.S.

The male division has the top four male musicians. Known for their hard rock, abnormal eye colorings, their cockiness, strange abilities, and **especially** their good looks… known as CURSED.

Music is their life

…

Can someone from the other side change that?

* * *

**My new fic! the S.o.D.a.S. from my other fic, but I'll being doing it here, instead! And yes, S.o.D.a.S. the school does belong to me, and I did make it up. I shall go on! **

**-Ukeire&Ssl-**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

* * *

_This is not the end, but only the beginning._

_-unknown_

_

* * *

_

**_4_** years later…

* * *

**Sakura**

_In the morning,  
__There's always,  
__Just a little bit of hope.  
__Regardless,  
__Of weather,  
__The future d__oesn't scare me at all.  
__Nothing's like before._

"C'mon forehead!" Ino yelled, her prized platinum blonde hair swinging in front of me. "WAKE UP!" her intense shaking of my shoulders made my head spin.

"Huh?" I snapped my head back up to meet sapphire blue eyes, while I laughed sheepishly at my day dreaming habit.

"Kami, Sakura. You've been dazing out lately! Thinking of a song or something?" Ino pouted. "If you are, how many guitar solos are there?"

"Hey, for all we know she's thinking of that idol of hers, Ukeire." Tenten smiled, her hands busy with her brown and black locks. She tied them up with red ribbon in two bun forms.

**(Note: Yes, I will be writing all the songs on here. It is my purpose, ha ha. Though Tenten's hair is actually black -the anime LIES!- I made it a mix of brown AND black to make everybody happy)**

"No, she was thinking a song. I heard humming and small words." Hinata said, using her detailed hearing to hear my every murmur. Her smiled through her cloudy, pupil less lavender eyes. I smiled, silently saying 'Thank you'. She smiled at the recognition.

"Well, whatever you were doing, you better wake up! We have a meeting with the boys' division!" Ino tugged at my shirt, fire in her eyes.

"Fine, fine, just let go of me!" I said, as she let me go. I dusted myself off, as I said, "Sheesh, Ino, it's like you don't have enough boys to fawn over you anyway. What are you trying to do, get the boy's division's student board to go fanboy on you?"

Ino faced me, the same fire in her eyes, "I don't have enough! I only have a few hundred! And besides, you can never have enough slaves- I mean- **fanboys**! And yes I want them to become my man whor-! I mean no! I- grah! I just want to meet them on **time**. We have an meeting tomorrow, and I already planned when I'm going to bed!" I rolled my eyes at Ino's ranting. She was already planning her day tomorrow.

"Why are we going to the boys' division again?" Hinata asked.

"Cuz the frickkin' school board's making us. We're the guinea pigs for a co-ed S.o.D.a.S. which apparently everyone wants." Tenten scoffed.

"Why would they want that?" Hinata asked, "Girls are just hot headed versions of fanboys. With, um... _ahems_." she flushed red. I smiled, and gave her a pat on the back.

"Well, if this goes well, the building of the co-ed dorm will be built. Then the girls will be twice as obsessed." Ino laughed. "Still, the two buildings are so far away from each other! The entire school, eating district, entertainment section, courtyard, park, AND shopping district can fit in between! Dude, that's more than several miles!" Ino complained.

"Well, we're ¾ of the way there, Ino. You can make it." I said slowly. Ino huffed, but Tenten cut in.

"We woke up at six, left at seven, and we walked for a hour. Geez, that's sucks. We can do WAY better." Tenten said, flexing her arms. We all stared at her, multiple muscles straining themselves in her arms.

"That's not fair Tenten. You're the athlete here." I said, pointing to the building that was now coming into view. "Besides, we're here."

S.o.D.a.S. was a beautiful school. With golden brick pathways, lush greenery, this place was considered the main rival for CLAMP school, which was only across the way. With everything Ino mentioned (the school itself, food, entertainment, a park, shopping, etc.) it was considered a city within itself. Despite this fact, most students are here alone, without the supervision of their families, or any guidance in general.

The classes begin at preschool, but many do not choose to do this. Most small children don't have an interest in music until they are older, but the option is available. The school goes all the way through college, where some students choose to go multiple ways. In most cases, students don't go with the music courses, but with other classes.

But anyway, the boys' and girls' divisions. The two make up all of SoDaS's population (exclude a few of the small children who are insisted they go home like any other child) with massive levels upon levels of dorms. The two buildings consist of five levels; the lower you are, the lower your grade/status. (That's why me and my friends are on the top. Being student board and all.)

But despite the two sectors being student board together, we never interact. It's always been boys or girls. Never girls AND boys.

Anywho, we stood before the boys' division. I sweat dropped looking at it: it was exactly like a Scottish castle. As we came up closer, the entry door towering over us, probably 90 feet or so, and us thinking, _Damn. Big door. _What an entrance. Score one for them.

* * *

**Sasuke**

_Show me what I can't see,  
Tell me that it's more than alright.  
This secret, this song,  
This murderous rage,  
I release it all from me,  
I release it all from me,  
As I go down fighting.  
(fighting)  
I release it all from me,  
I release it all._

"Can't believe they're making us live with a bunch of girls." Naruto yawned, stretching his arms. He sat in the main lobby, awaiting the female division to come, blue eyes obviously tired from not waking up at noon on the weekend/summer like he usually does.

I knew this was going to be a burden. Girls are weak, they've always been. I leaned back into the black leather, groaning inwardly. I need more sleep, damn it. The four of us, being the student board, usually didn't have to wake up until 2 in the afternoon, so waking up at 7 was not our thing. My eyes were closed, listening to the guys' conversation.

"Just as long as they're not annoying. If they are… troublesome." Shikamaru, leaned on his hand, which slouched onto the armrest. (The guy makes it obvious with the slaps he makes on his face) He was barely staying awake from the way he sounded.

"Well, deal with it," Neji scolded, "We're supposed to be setting an example for the student body. And being a co-ed school might do us some good. Some of the boys... get _antsy_." Naruto snorted. _These idiots are so predictable..._

"That's because they're sickos. What do you think Sasuke?"

…

-irritation mark-

"TEME!"

"I could give a care." I answered coldly. I cracked an eye open to glare at him, before closing them again.

"Quite the charmer, aren't we teme?" Naruto sulked. I opened both eyes, and glared harder. I felt my eyes flicker red. Good. Naruto shrunk a bit, leaving me alone.

"Now, when are they going to get here already? Troublesome…" Shikamaru got up, saying, "I'm getting breakfast. What about you guys?"

"Me too! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!" Naruto started dancing around. He kneeled onto the floor, and clasped his hands together. "Oh dear ramen gods, I thank thee for this gloirous feast I am about to devour..."

"Can't eat anything other than that crap..." Neji sighed, then faced me. "You coming?"

I shook my head. "I have to greet them." I gestured my words towards the door. Neji nodded, and turned away. Shikamaru followed.

"If you greet at all, hell, you barely say anything to us." Naruto snickered. I glared, waving them off sourly. He chuckled, but he went off after the Hyuuga and Nara.

"We'll bring you something back." I heard Shikamaru call. I grunted loudly in response.

_Thank Kami..._

**(A/n: Okay, just a small intermission. I'm trying to change all the 'God's' into 'Kami'. If I miss one, please tell me, because I seriously need to know. Thank you!)**

I sat there, thinking. Looking around, I saw a few early risers, which was rare, but they came, and gave me a bow. I nodded my head in recognition. They scampered away, and I inwardly smirked.

Being Chairman made me the most powerful a student can become. I looked towards the fireplace I sat near. It's flickering flames made me wonder if I'll ever see that fire again in _her_ eyes... I stared at my clenched hand for a moment. This fame, this power... maybe it will show _her_, shom **him**, show them... that I can be the best of the best... I...

It stayed quiet for a moment, but then a small melodic sound made me look up at the door. I got off from my thoughts, walking towards the large, yet surprisingly light door. I swung it open, to reveal four girls. Seeing their gold/white uniform, I immediately asked, "Are you the female division?"

"Well… I'm Sakura, and yes, we are the female division." the apparent leader, who was practically in the center I might add, with… baby pink… hair… I stood there, flowing into deep viridian eyes with my own black orbs.

"_Sasuke, say hi to our new neighbors the-"_

* * *

**Sakura**

Snapping outta my trance from the (deadly-looking) door, Hinata, who was at my left, rang the doorbell. Surprisingly, it was sweet sound, not the booming voice I suspected to hear (it kinda makes me think of the American play... _Wizard of Oz_, was it? Maybe a short dude with a funny green hat will pop out, and say 'Welcome to Emerald City! Where all your wildest dreams come true!')

But when the door opened, to my disappointment, yet utter delight, a handsome onyx eyed boy answered. Maybe a good six inches taller, the first thing out of his mouth was, "Are you the female division?"

I was taken back by the sudden question, but I answered any how. I answered with a smile, "Well… I'm Sakura, and yes, We are the female division."

He nodded, moving out of the way, a blank look on his face. Tenten bowed, entering, Hinata did the same, Ino smiled, saying 'Thank you', then I walked passed him. I bowed deeply, and then smiled when I popped up. I turned to join my friends, but a sudden tugging at my wrist kept me back.

I flipped around to meet onyx eyes, like before, blank. "Um…" I looked at the tag on his black collared uniform. There, neatly written in a fine black ink, was _Uchiha Sasuke_. "Uchiha Sasuke san, please release me."

_Uchiha?_

He looked at me like I was some sort of animal, immediately letting go. I took back my hand, rubbing it. Gentle, yet firm, with slightly calloused fingers… that were still soft…

"_Why are your hands so… rough and soft Daddy?" He looked at me with solemn eyes and smiled. _"_Because. Your mother always loved music, and I love your mother. I love to play for her" I looked at his hands, then at him again, _"_Is that why Suke has hands like yours?" _

_He looked shocked for a second, before smiling grimly at me. He patted my hair, and smiled again. "Why yes... he does, doesn't he?" We laughed together..._

I shook my head, erasing the memory, and walked on. The girls had taken seats in grouped up section near a fireplace in the boys' division's lobby, so I took a seat next to Hinata. I looked around.

The place was definitely masculine. All earth tones. I rubbed the black leather of the armrest, glancing at the stone fireplace, and the deepest colored wooden floors I have ever seen. One of those antler chandeliers hung above our heads, along with another one close to the window that over looked the stairs going upward.

As Sasuke san took a seat next to me, I studied his features.

Black hair that spiked up at the back, making him look like one of those exotic birds, or maybe a duck's butt. Several strands of hair framing his china plate-fair complexion. Black eyes stared at the floor, somewhat large hands letting his head rest on them, and a stern look on his face. I smiled to myself. Well, considering he was still here, he must be part of the project. A student board member.

_"As the Chair, you must master all things a star must have: light, power, and beauty. You've mastered the light, you have talent, and lots of it. Power came with time: you went through the ranks, until you were powerful enough to overtake this position. And lastly, beauty. Some never accomplish this, but Sakura. You are a natural beauty, a natural leader, a natural starlight. You stand out, and it's not because of your hair or your eyes."_ I pondered Tsunade's, the girls' and my teacher, words.

There was the possibility of Sasuke being Chairman. I mean, he fit most of the star description. I'm not sure about the light, but power YES. The Uchiha family, the most powerful family, despite the administer, (A/n I'm not sure, but Japan doesn't have a president am I right?) in Japan. The Uchiha's are very rich, so yes.

Don't get me started again with beauty. Because he really, _really_, **REALLY** is handsome...

* * *

**Sasuke**

_She's quite observant... _I thought to myself, watching the pink haired girl swing her head from left to right, glancing at everything at least once. I moved my hand. _But why did I grab her so suddenly? It's not like me to act on impulse... Kami, the dobe must be rubbing off on me, that's all..._ I glanced at her name tag as she started to talk to the blonde girl. She leaned forward, giving me a small peak at her name that was neatly displayed across her back.

**_Haruno Sakura_**

_Haruno Sakura, eh? Spring field Cherry blossom... how fitting..._ I thought, giving her hair a glance. It was long, quite pretty, but really distracting. How could it be natural? It was probably not, but still. How odd. Especially those green eyes, which is pretty rare here in Japan. The combo is really eye catching.

"TEME!"

Without turning around, I swung my fist upward, causing the blond to fall to his knees behind me. He began mumbling incoherent words, rubbing his probably sore face. "Dobe, stop shouting. The female division is here." I said, pointing the girl called Haruno Sakura. Naruto looked at her, then grinned. I saw Neji and Shikamaru behind him, Shikamaru with a bowl of soup in hand. He came over, and gave it to me. I drained it in a moment, and placed it onto the closest table. Someone will pick it up eventually.

"HI…" Directing my attention back to Naruto, he gently grabbed Sakura's shoulder, looking at her back for her name. She simply gave him a strange look, but smiled nonetheless. "HARUNO SAKURA CHAN!"

"You must be Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto, am I right?" she raised a brow, smirking. Naruto's face turned into an 'O'.

"WOW! I MUST BE POPULAR!" he started nagging Shikamaru, rambling about how he was known by such a pretty girl. I listened to their conversation, while giving this girl a once over.

I looked her way, while the other introduced themselves. The dobe was right. She was pretty. Naturally pale complexion, stunning green eyes, long, flowing pink hair, bangs that framed her face, and a slightly bigger than normal forehead. She was petite, with a decent figure, accoding to her uniform. Cute with a mix of pretty would describe her perfectly. But looks couldn't be the reason why I grabbed her. I had done it on impulse, meaning there was reason that I had in my mind, one that's been there for awhile.

That's when I saw all eyes on me."That's TEME." Naruto pointed. I said nothing, but I got up, and bowed.

"Uchiha Sasuke." I looked at the girls again, I said, "Nice to meet you Haruno Sakura san, Yamanaka Ino san, Hyuuga Hinata san, and Tenten san."

"Nice to meet you too, Sasuke san." Sakura smiled. "I assume you're Chairman, correct?" she smiled. I gave her a blank look, but she laughed anyway. She explained:

"Me and the girls did some research on you. To make sure you're not perverted, ya know?" she blushed while saying this, laughing nervously. "No offense, I should say, but not like it will make much of a difference."

Naruto took the offense anyway. "Hey! WE'RE NOT PERVERTS!" Naruto shouted. "OKAY, SO OUR SENSEI MAY BE, BUT NOT US!"

"Uh… the website never said anything about your sensei, but okay…" 'Hyuuga' Hinata said with a laugh. She flushed, but she kept smiling.

I gave Neji a look, but he ignored me. Shikamaru yawned, and asked anyway, despite Neji's obvious anger.

"You guys related?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, she's my… superior…" he seemed very aggravated, vein pounding around his eyes, fists clenched.

I leaned back with a 'hn'. So that's how it was. I looked at the other Hyuuga.

She seemed very meek. Her polite manner was obvious, but there was a fire in her eyes that showed that there was something else to her. I glanced at Neji again, seeing how he must feel like a total disgrace. He was supposed to be underneath her?

"So, assuming that you know what Sasuke is, you know the rest of us?" Shikamaru pressed the female blonde, 'Ino'.

"Sure. Nara Shikamaru, the Organizer. Lazy, yet a powerful base player, has had the same base guitar since he was eight, given to him by his grandfather who passed away a few years later. The grandfather is also the one who taught him to play and love the bass. He has a habit of cloud watching, and dozing off at the right and wrong time. He's from the Nara family, but it's not sure if he's part of the clan who owns the business, Lazy-Boi Furniture. Has cloudy yet misty eyes, and apparently…" she reached out and touched his bicep. "Strong biceps." she giggled. "Wow, those fan sites really do know everything. Wonder if they know anything else?"

Shikamaru blushed, touching his own arm curiously. He shivered. "Yeah... they do know everything..."

Hinata picked up from she left, seeing Naruto's anixous face. "You're Uzumaki Naruto. Known for your demanding abilities at being your position at Speaker and for your undying love for your guitar… Lucy, I believe?" Hinata said, placing her index finger on her chin. "You were adopted by a teacher named Iruka, who works at this very school, love ramen, whisker like markings on your face, and… well… blue eyes off stage, intense whisker markings and red eyes on. You're also the main backup singer if Sasuke san, the main singer, can't, since you come up with most of the lyrics. You tend to get carried away with your passion to play, you're a big hit with the fans because of your love of music. Not many can resist your charm." she ended, probably speaking of herself in the process.

Naruto said nothing, just smiled like an idiot, probably thinking of how another pretty girl knew him. Tenten went on, going through her mind for the facts.

"Hyuuga Neji. From the branch family of Hyuuga's, known as prodigy for all his accomplishments. Basically an anything man I guess; smart, athletic, can play any type of instrument, and what most girls call extremely handsome with the Hyuuga eyes." she stared the Hyuuga in the face, snickering. "Most, being not me, and specializes in the drums."

Neji growled then smirked, recognizing her challenge for him. I rolled my eyes, knowing the Hyuuga loves a challenge in a girl, especially one that wouldn't fall for him in a two second period. She smirked, but went on, "He is the man behind most of the band's image, because he knows how to _**sew**_." Sakura smiled at Tenten, who was glaring down Neji.

"Then Uchiha Sasuke, the Chair. The Head Uchiha's youngest son, gaining the Uchiha genes in looks and talent. Being born into a family where money is forever nonstop, due to the fact the clan is filled with body guards, policemen, F.B.I. agents, C.I.A. agents, lawyers, etc, he is a natural at any sport. Can also play any instrument but he loves singing the most, for some unknown reason. The most wanted male out of the S.o.D.a.S. male division's band, Cursed, and is Japan's highest test taker with a score of 999 out of 1000, next to Haruno Sakura, who came up with a close shot 998 at second." _I knew I've heard that name somewhere._ She looked at me with a mischievous look in her eyes, then continued, "His past is unknown, but there is evidence of a girl who was once close to him, but no longer is."

I leaned back in my chair, with another 'hn'.

"Yikes Teme! She sure knows a lot!" Naruto teased, nudging me with her elbow. "OOO!"

"It's not me, it's the fan girls." Sakura corrected. "Trust me, there's a HUGE database on you guys, we could even find out where you live, it's that big. It was kinda funny actually..." she sent a look over at Ino, who grinned. I looked up at the ceiling.

_A girl who was once close to him, but no longer is... yeah... and I'm still looking for her..._

* * *

**Sakura**

"Okay, this is good and all, but I'm bored." Naruto complained. I saw Hinata smile at his immaturity, but I turned back to say, "Uzumaki Naruto, the cheer of the Cursed band and lively heart of it, bored?"

"I thought you were the happy-go-lucky type? What happened?" Tenten laughed.

"I am the happy-go-lucky type! But sometimes, these guys just let that charm go down."

"Charm? What charm? You're an idiot, but I'm not sure that's a charm…" Sasuke said. I laughed a little at his dry humor.

"But seriously? You guys are Cursed, right?" Ino asked, being her usual lover of gossip, assuring the facts.

"Yep. Why you girls need proof?" Neji asked, pointing the question towards Tenten, ignoring the fact that Ino was the one who had asked the question. Tenten smirked, taking it as a challenge.

"Depends. Do YOU need proof?" she shot back.

"Maybe. Do you?" he asked.

"Sure, if you're ready to." Tenten released her snake tongue (see High School, Love, and in between it all is Heaven. :) )

"Fine, let's do a concert. Ladies first." he stood up, directing his hands to a gap in between the seats. She slipped past him.

"Why _thank_ _you_, **Hyuuga** san." Tenten said, emphasizing every word, just to see his reaction. He did nothing, but I saw the flicker of irritation in her eyes.

We all sweat dropped.

"Sakura chan. Tenten dragged us into one of her competitions again." Hinata sighed, getting up. I nodded. Tenten was very competitive (we all are, but Tenten more than any of us).

"Did you see the fire in her eyes?" Ino asked giddily. "Well did you? She seems serious! Over a boy too! OMG, I have to see this!"

"Yeah, yeah, Ino, I did. We're all in for a whopper." I said, following Neji to where the boys' division's stage was kept.

_We've been here for all of 15 minutes, and we've already made ourselves at home..._ I watched my friends walk off, the boys close to them. That's when I saw Sasuke san waiting for me. He was staring, not really saying anything, but I jogged up to him, and we began on our way. I sent Sasuke san a look, which he didn't see._ Something tells me he's going to give me a battle I'll never forget._

I smiled. Senior year, here at SoDaS, will always be a year I will never, EVER forget. And that my friend, I am sure.

* * *

**a/n WHOO! CHAPTER 2 DONE/does a little dance/ boo yea!**

**Note: Yes, I did fix the grammar errors (most of them) so, yeah. But I must note:**

**_THEY ARE ALL SENIORS NOW. NOT JUNIORS. SENIORS._**

**-Ukeire&Ssl-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?**

**a/n okay.. I'm going to try to fix my habit of leaving the first letter of a quote regular, to a capital… I'm trying.**

* * *

_Sing a song of MEMORIES, not of REMEMBERING._

_-Ssl_

* * *

**Sakura**

"Homina, Homina, Homina."

It. Was. Huge. HUGE. Long, velvet curtains blessed the side of black, glossy stage floor. Hundreds, upon hundreds, of red seats rowed up to in front, dozens of steps moving down. A balcony seating area was on each side of the stage, more seats accessible there. Small lights illuminated the stage, along with the rest of the theater.

"Wow… it's... big." Tenten went through the double doors, feeling one of the seats. She sat down in it, relaxing. "They're comfy too…"

The boys entered the large place without saying anything. But after Tenten's comment, "Well, this is our theater. Why, is yours smaller?" Neji asked the slumping Tenten. She nodded.

"Our theater is definitely smaller."

"But I think your kitchen is lacking some." Hinata pointed out. "I could tell when we passed it. There was only one door."

"Only one? Sheesh, we have four doors with ours! I couldn't even smell the food…" Ino pouted. "Could've gone for some ice cream."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "What's the big deal about ice cream? You should try ramen!" Naruto grinned, but Ino was terrified.

"Ra-Ra-Ramen?" she barely managed to pepper the word out. "We have no such thing in our kitchen! Only the freshest-" Hinata, our beloved cook, took it from there.

"-and finest ingreidents, which are imported from wherever they were created. Pasta from Italy, pineapples from Hawaii, beans from Mexico, cookies from England and France... most of the cooks in our kitchen end up becoming professional chefs in five stars restaurant. They can't settle for anything less."

Naruto began to rant about how fresh wasn't always better, but I had to stop it. I gave Hinata a look, hoping she wouldn't hate me for stopping her talking time with someone I think she was beginning to like.

"Well, ours is bigger and we have more people who actually cook. A lot more at that. Let's just end it at that." I said, walking down towards the stage.

I smiled to myself. The gleam that glazed the stage, to me, was like how a ballet dancer feels for her shoes; so important, so needed, and so adored, that you can't get away from it for too long, or it'd just call you back. That was singing to me. No matter how many times you want to stop, the addiction gets too hard to back away from.

The sweat rolling down the side of your face. The numb feeling in your ears because the crowd is deafening. The rumble you feel in your fingertips, since the stage is rocking so hard, as if saying that the mic can feel it too. Your hands itching to grab something and break it. Thoughts messed up until the point the only thing you can think of is that calling of the lyrics. The blood pulsing through the heat in your core, the one you release through the loudness of your music and singing... who can seriously resist such intensity? Go on without it for days, without a care? One taste was all I needed. I crave the music. The stage. The rumble, that calling.

I stared at the platform. I traced a long finger onto it, watching for dust. There was none.

Sasuke snapped me out of my reverie, "So you guys have a bigger kitchen. So?" he asked, following me down the stairs without me really noticing, I guess. Gaining my tongue back, I immediately bit at him.

"Do you actually eat the mess hall food?" I insisted, facing him with a look of disgust. He shrugged.

"Yeah. It's not that bad…"

"WHEN WE'RE NOT EATING OUT!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh yeah?" I raised a brow at Sasuke. "What do ya eat?"

"RAMEN!" Naruto screamed again.

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke yelled back. I giggled at them. "What's so funny?"

"I just heard Uchiha Sasuke scream. Are my ears bleeding?" I laughed this time. "Kinda hard to imagine you screaming in person."

"Hard to believe you're actually the Chairlady of S.o.D.a.S's female division. Not to mention you're the lead… vocalist, right?" he shot back.

I glared at him. "Well, excuse me!" I turned away from him, walking back up the stairs. I could feel his black gaze on my back.

"Hn." he said, probably motioning his friends to follow him. He was prepping the stage for **our** concert. Well... I guess it's a concert. (A badly-planned one.)

I turned my head a bit to call in a fake girly tone, "You need any help, you, pompous macho man, you?" The girls almost fell over laughing. Ino called out a 'Good one!'

"Hn." was all I got for my freaking awesome joke. _That little sissy_.

I sighed, making my way to the rest of the girls. They were picking themselves up from laughing at my (freaking awesomer than awesome) insult.

"Gall, that Sasuke can sure be a bastard, huh?" Tenten questioned, still sitting lazily on the red seat.

"They're all bastards, Tenten. Heck, that Neji always sounds like he has a 20 foot pole up his ass." Ino countered. Tenten nodded, sitting up. She chuckled.

"20? Make that 40." she pointed out and we laughed.

"If he has a 40, then Sasuke must be 50!" I added and we laughed some more. That's when I remembered Neji, or apparently this division's Guard. Looking at Hinata, the words, "So, anyway, Hinata, that boy said he was also a Hyuuga. Any relations?" I asked my white eyed friend. Everyone leaned in too, probably curious. Tenten especially, since she's the one who looked him up.

"Probably. Branch members and Main branch members of the clan rarely meet each other anymore. The last huge reunion was when I was two. I heard about him though, said he's a prodigy in the music business."

"Ah." Tenten said, leaning back. "Even though he's a complete ass, he's still hot. Out-of-control hot... hotter than the sun." she laughed nervously, "Hotter than the sun on fire... Hotter than the sun dipped in gasoline, then set on fire," more sheepish laughter, "Hotter then the-"

"Hm…" Ino cut her off loudly.

"Uh-oh. Time for Ino's boy-forecast alert." Hinata said quietly, and we all listened without a word:

"I think that Shikamaru boy is good, pole up his ass or not. Smart, but lazy. Problem is, is that he's just plain looking. Nothing really special, though his voice is that perfect type of deep anyone could go for," Ino said, looking up at the ceiling. "But then, Sasuke's just plain sexy, with a cocky attitude. He has a mysterious quality to him. After that, we have Neji, who has that mature setting that most girls look for, but he thinks that everyone's below him, including us," she gestured towards Tenten, "And according to Tenten, hotter than the sun dipped in gasoline, then set on fire." we giggled.

Ino threw her golden locks back, then added, "Naruto isn't cocky, nor does he have a pole up his ass, but he's immature. Something a motherly girl likes." Ino looked at hinata. She blushed, pushing her index fingers together.

"I'm not motherly…" she blushed harder. "Am I?"

"Yeah you are." Tenten said, putting an around her. Tenten and Ino gave Hinata and I the evil fangirl looks, before curling their bodies into sinister little demons that we all know that the twosome hid behind mischievous blue, and/or plotting hazel.

"Well, Sakura. You and Hinata seem to be taking this pretty laxly. Sure you're not eyeing either the innocently naughty Naruto OR the devilishly smexy Sasuke?"

An obvious blush appeared on my face and Hinata's, as an image of beautiful onyx eyes appeared in my mind. Shaking my head furiously, I both threw the thought out, and sputtered out a **no**.

"So what do you think we should do?" Ino put her head on her hands. She dropped the subject of me and Hinata's 'love life,' which made both of us happy enough. She went on. "We have plenty of songs to choose from. Our music…" she paused. Her blue eyes narrowed. "Crap."

"We left them at our dorm!" Hinata cried, looking down with big eyes. Tenten and I shook our heads, smiling.

"Are you forgetting something guys?" Tenten asked, a hint of that plotting demon in her hazel eyes.

"We have connections. Our music…" I said, pulling out my pink Razor, a cute little kitty cat hung as a charm, "Is only a phone call away."

"Let's show the boys' division who T.H.I.S. really is!"

* * *

**Sasuke**

_Help, my ass._

I pointed to some random guy from backstage. "You."

"Me?" he asked, pointing to himself childishly.

"Yes, you. Prepare the stage." I commanded, watching him scatter, telling the rest of the boys to prepare the stage.

"Yes Chairman!" he called.

_I don't DO help. I get service._

After taking a seat in one of the makeup chairs, Naruto tried to get a conversation out of the rest of us. "Those girls are pretty cute, eh?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"..." he got absolutely nothing.

He tried again. "Who do you think is pretty?"

An image of Sakura popped up in my head. _Pretty with a mixture of cute…_

Neji said nothing, but his scrunched up face showed that the girl he was thinking of frustrated him. Make it anymore obvious, he'd probably be shouting out his eternal love for that bun girl with hearts in his eyes.

Shikamaru was sleeping, drool coming down faster than usual. "Oink…"

Naruto's face lit up. He smirked, looking at us. "Ooo… look who has gotten their first crushes…" he teased. He was doing the eyebrow thing again. He was also making his pointer finger move like a worm in our direction.

"You dobe. I have no time for annoying things like a girl." I countered.

"Ridiculous. My eyes are only for my music. Nothing else." Neji scoffed. Naruto kicked Shikamaru.

"What about you, lazy ass?" Shikamaru looked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if it includes girls, then no. They're troublesome."

Naruto's face dropped slightly, then perked back up. Damn idiot with all his frickkin' plans that ALWAYS included perverted thoughts.

"What about you, dobe? You have a taste for girls too, no matter how bad it is." I said. He ignored my insult, but he did daze off.

"I won't say… until you tell me yours. All of you." he grinned in triumph. I rolled my eyes. That's gonna take a while.

"Um… Chairman? Organizer? Speaker? Guard? The stage is ready." the same lackey came scampering back. I nodded.

"Good. Thank you, you're dismissed." I turned back to the guys. "Naruto, you go tell the girls, we'll be getting ready." he nodded, running off.

_Prepare to meet your maker, T.H.I.S._

_Curse is about to show you what music can truly be!_

* * *

**Sakura**

"Wow… it's done." Ino gasped at the (HUGE) stage.

Back lights highlighted the back of the stage, spotlights designing the floor with colors and patterns. Large speaker systems made most of the edges, except for the control table, where a few boys were working the lights. Fog began to roll in, and revealed the most stunning feature: a _runway_, light built into it down the middle, more lights brightening the sidelines.

"I have 70 bucks that says Sasuke didn't do anything. I bet you even more he made some sad, innocent person do it for him." Tenten held out a 50 and 20 dollar bill, along with a few tens.

"Still, that is one impressive stage: lights, fogs, the works!" Hinata stared at the stage, which was now flashing the words, 'T.H.I.S.' across the glossy surface.

I smiled to myself, "Yeah… impressive."

"You like?" we all turned to meet Naruto, who was walking towards us. I gave him a once over. I let my gaze linger on the brightness of it all. He was wearing an orange sports jacket (luckily, it had a decently size black stripe going across his chest, or I'd be blinded for life) with baggy orange pants. The cargo jeans were dripping down onto (also orange) Nike sneakers. Overall, he actually did a good job of choosing his outfit. "C'mon! the stage is ready to GO, GO, GO!" he cheered. We nodded in unison.

"Hai." (yes)

"NARUTO! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE, THIS INSTANT! YOUR FREAKING-" Sasuke's voice boomed over the intercom, which was cut off for some reason. Naruto sweat dropped at Sasuke's antics, but started back down towards the stage.

"Sorry girls, the Naruto man is being called by his master." he rolled his eyes, calling back when he bgan jogging, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

We looked at each other, signalling that was indeed, weird. My ring tone ringing from my cell interuptted our silent conversation.

_How could I not love you? What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you, Here in my arms? How does one waltz away, From all of the memories? How I could not miss you, When you are gone-_

"Hello?"

'_Chairlady_?'

"Yes?"

'_Ah! Yes… n-nice t-to m-m-meet you! (Finally!) I'm bringing your instruments right now, Chairlady, ma'am_!' a nervous voice said. I laughed, still not used to being called Chairlady. I don't think I never will be used to it...

"Yes, thank you very much! You have no idea how much I appreciate it, sir." I smiled, and laughed slightly. _My fansite said it was a gift to be smiled or given a laugh by one of the T.H.I.S. girls, so I hope it's enough of a thank you..._

'Oh… yes…thank you very much!' _Well, that's that!_

"Alright. See you in a few, sir. Ciao. (hello/goodbye)" I hung up with another flashing smile.

* * *

**Sasuke**

"TEME!" Naruto barged into the room, fuming. I looked at him. I wonder if he was mad that I called him over the intercom...

"Dobe."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME OVER THE INTERCOM THING?!"

I lifted my arm like a robot, making a squeaking noise, pointing to Lucy, or his very old guitar. Naruto gasped, then raced to his prized guitar.

"LUCY!" he snuggled it, admiring the shiny red guitar. As Naruto -ugh- SNUGGLED his guitar, a deep voice came from behind.

"Is Naruto glomping his guitar again?" Jiraiya, our face tattooed, white haired, ponytail-wearing, _perverted_, sensei, said, "How many times is that now? 38? 39?"

"40!" Naruto called.

I put on my annoyed look, then faced Jiraiya, Naruto ignored. "Jiraiya. The female division is here, so we're using the stage."

"K'." he said. "And oh yeah, what's the car doing outside?" I looked out the closest window, along with Naruto, who looked over in curiosity.

"Okay, thank you for bringing them over."

"Anything for you…"

"Uh… okay. You can go now."

"Fine, BUT YOUR HEART WILL BE MINE ONE DAY, SAKURA HIME (princess)!"

"Yes, yes, now please leave, and NEVER come back."

"Huh?" Naruto looked through the window, looking at the Element at the boys' division driveway. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Sorry Naruto kun, but we needed our music!" Hinata called, a case hanging from her shoulders. Tenten called saying they were coming back up, carrying a keyboard, and Ino said hi, another guitar with her.

"Don't worry he's gone!" Sakura yelled, a microphone dangling from her hands, which were trying to maintain the wild cords.

"Geez…" I turned to Naruto who was staring at them with amazement, "They had them delivered. They must be good."

"Well, they are the top of their division… AKA, lots of fans like us." I said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"Ah."

My thoughts drifted off to the microphone in Sakura's hands. _So she really is the lead vocalist of their band…_

* * *

**Naruto**

"Ramen, Naruto sama?" Hinata said, only in a bikini. He nodded, and then Sakura came up, wearing tha same thing as Hinata. She held a small treasure box in her hands, and she opened it revealing...

Orange. And lots of it.

* * *

**Sasuke**

"Wake up, already." Neji's voice popped my mind back to Earth. He was waving a hand in front of both our faces, which was annoying, now that I was 'awake'. Naruto was about to open his mouth to complain (something about books being really good and _juicy_).

"C'mon, the girls are ready. Let's go." Neji said.

"Alright." we agreed.

As we got closer to the band room from the stage's break room, we heard the cheering.

"OMG! IS T.H.I.S. REALLY HERE?!"

"YEAH! YAMASHITO SAID SO! AND YOU KNOW HE WORKS BACKSTAGE ALL THE TIME!" several boys made their way past us.

The boys stood at the curtain, watching, as those boys slipped past the curtain before Sakura began, and took a seat. She, Sakura, smiled to the crowd, looking my way with a wink. Then she faced the crowd once more, and flicked the microphone's switch to **ON**. I raised a brow at her tactic of trying to do something, but I listened nonetheless.

"I wrote this song when I was around seven, Where Are You? Enjoy." she looked down simply, then looked up to open her mouth slightly in a soft tone.

(a/n… the song adds to the mystery of their past… ( )- T.H.I. girls, _normal_ is Sakura.)

_Where are all the memories,  
__The ones we used to share?  
__Where are all the smiles,  
__The ones we showed we cared?_

_(After you left,)  
__The world just seemed to disappear.  
__(After you flew away,)  
__I just couldn't fight the tears.  
__Why you couldn't stay,  
__(Was the question)  
__That haunted my dreams every night._

"It's sounds so sad…" Naruto whispered, but Neji shushed him. I glimpsed his way, knowing what he meant. It did sound sad… yet sweet. **_Bittersweet,_** my mind told me, **_it's bittersweet, Sasuke._**

I nodded to myself, turning my attention back to the stage. _Bittersweet._

_Chorus:_

_Where are you now?  
__(Because I need to know, )  
__That you're okay,  
__Being without me right now.  
__Where are you now?  
__Because I'm beginning to wonder  
__If you miss me too.  
__(When you left,)  
__You took a part of me with you,  
__Though you'll never know,  
__Because I never got the chance to say,  
__(I love you.)_

Sakura looked out into the crowd, blinking away unobvious tears. Her uniform she hadn't changed out of swayed with the microphone's wire, until she looked at her band.

Ino looked at her, her guitar playing a soft, yet raspy, tune, and nodded. She turned to Hinata, and she jerked her head, tambourine jingling. Finally to Tenten, who gave her a wave with her free hand before returning it to the keys on her keyboard.

_(The wind blows)  
__From the east,  
__(And the sun sets)  
__In the west,  
__The north is where I look,  
__Though the world goes south, all over again.  
__(But no matter where)  
__The winds blows,  
__Or where the sun sets,  
__I will always look north,  
__Though we're heading down south again._

Sakura smiled to herself, then she slightly bent her knees, springing herself back. She caught herself with a single hand, then twisted herself, and springing herself up again.

"Whoa!" a random fan whooped, as sakura soared through the air.

_With a single arm…_ I thought, flexing my bicep, watching the pink haired girl from backstage. Doing a single handed cartwheel, she spun herself into multiple low 'kicks', the glow softly continuing. She stopped to face the cheering crowd entirely made of boys.

Her eyes were deep. To anyone else, she'd seem normal, but to me, it made her seem like she was drowning in her own song, digging her own grave of sorrow. The words of the song were deep, yet she made the deeper so much more hidden than it really should.

_The power she showed through her own version of dancing... was she trying to show something?_ I thought to myself.

_All I want you to know,  
__Is that you're here in my heart,  
__And there's not much to say.  
__But here is where I'll stay,  
_'_Till you're back in my arms,  
And we're smiling again.  
__(all over again)_

As she sung this, she walked towards the beginning of the runway, taking some of the boys' hands. Right as she hit the connecting point of the attachment, she crouched down low, then got a running head start on a twirl… in mid air.

The lights from above them winkled, giving the group such a beautifully eerie glow.

Ino was strumming slower now as the rest of the voices and item died down into only her. The blue eyes once so alive faded away, hidden from the world. The strings went on, humming their song. Her pick was a worn out purple, her guitar even more worn. The patches of weakened paint were a light violet, or white in general.

Hands were slowing, beats less intense. The ringing of the tambourine stopped just as leisurely, but it echoed throughout the area. It's player's hands were rubbing the plastic softly, but the look on her face said it was hurt. Tenten's face refused to be read, since she just stopped playing, her back to the crowd.

They knew something about this song. I was sure of it.

_Chorus 2x_

Sakura landed right on the end of the runway, sweating a little, and dozens of fan boys reaching for her glorious hands.

_(Where are you now…?)  
__(Because I want to know…)  
__(If you're smiling again,)  
__(For someone other than me…)_

_Are you smiling where you are right now?_

She finished, tears soaring softly down her pale cheeks, with a brilliant multi-billion-dollar-worth smile.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" hundreds of boys screamed at the so-called 'dance moves', and the simplistic song that really did sound like a seven year old wrote it… with a few _**adjustments**_.

"T.H.I.S.!"

"T.H.I.S.!"

"T.H.I.S.!"

"T.H.I.S.!"

The crowd cheered in mass amounts. Boys from all the boys' division's sections (preschool, kindergarten, junior high, HIGH SCHOOL) were crowded inside the theater.

"Dang. Never knew that so many boys from our division were fans of theirs…" Shikamaru, actually awake, looked out to the boys, probably recognizing a few of them. His voice had taken me out of one of many dazes I've had today. What was with that song that had me read so much?

"We have girls in the back." Neji pointed to the back of the theater.

"Probably to watch us." Naruto grinned, putting his arms behind his head. T.H.I.S. walked to the opposite side of the stage, letting the cleanup crew do their job. They all gave us a look of victory, smirks and all.

"They're so good…" Naruto said, humming to the 'bittersweet' melody of the song.

"Yeah. Didn't even look like they were trying." Shikamaru commented deeply.

"Well, they are the top of their division. They're supposed to be the best." Neji rolled his white eyes. Naruto pouted.

"Don't you think we can be better?" Everyone turned to me, shocked that I had said anything at all. "Let's show T.H.I.S. who they're dealing with. We were planning on doing this thing anyway, weren't we?"

"YEAH!"

* * *

**Sakura**

As we got back stage, then into the break room, I slumped into the sat below me._ That was so embarrassing! I was crying in front of the entire boy's division! Who knows how many reporters were mixed in there! _I rubbed my arm, my lip being bit. _Why was I crying? I haven't cried in awhile... ARGH! What the-_

**Maybe the reason is because you haven't sang that song since you were 11...?** my inner said. I made a face.

_Haven't heard from you in a while. Whatcha been doing? Making out with a wall?_

**Aw, be quiet. You care for me, and you know it! Come here, and give your old inner a kiss!**

"Ah, shut up." I whispered crossly.

"Huh?" Ino asked from across me.

"Uh… nothing." I laughed nervously. I could hear my inner laughing. _Shut up!_

"Okay… so anyway, what do you think the boys will do?" Tenten asked, smiling.

"I don't know. Their band is known for their rock-" Hinata paused, her ears picking up a sound from the make-up room from which we stood. "They're playing!" Hinata gasped. Tenten squealed, following Hinata out the room. Ino got up, as did I.

As we got closer, it got louder… stronger… vibrating.

"Away, I wrote this when I was seven as well. It might be different from what you know me for." I heard Sasuke's soothing, yet somewhat rough, voice resonance through the theater.

_That's right… Cursed specializes in hard rock, huh? Then again- _Then I stopped. As the song began, I whispered, "That's not rock..."

_(away)  
__Fire burning like the sun,  
__Tears flying like the wind,  
__Feelings that burned like fire,  
__And eyes crying like rain.  
__I'll sing this song for you,  
__Until I'm back again.  
__(Away) (away)_

Many gasps and squeals sounded through the theater.

"It's a LOVE song!"

"Sasu kun never sang love songs before! GO CURSED!"

Tenten's face created a half snicker, half look of disbelief. "God, for not singing many love songs, this guy is good. Did he say he wrote his own songs?" Tenten put her hand on her chin.

"Sh!" Ino pouted. "And yes, he does write them." Then she whispered for me not to hear to Hinata and Tenten, "Sounds just like Sakura's seven year old song writer self. Sad, and… hopeful."

_Chorus:_

_Away and unspoken.  
__(I'm walking away)  
__Like the melody in my heart,  
__There nothing to more to say,  
__Nothing more to do.  
__Memories will melt together now,  
__(You're running away.)_

_Like the song we wrote.  
__Like the wind, or the rain,  
__Nothing can stop me…  
__From getting back to you.  
__(I'm flying away.)  
__And from finding you again._

Sasuke looked to the crowd, sweating. He did some signs with his hand, putting the mic on it's stand, then held onto his right arm.

_**CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP !**_

_CHIDORI?_ I took a small step forward. _Kakashi sensei never taught anyone how to use that illusion trick._

**_By using the responsive nerves in the human eye, you can make believe that lightning is literally coming out of your hand. Using the lighting from the raptors, and a projector, things can get pretty freaky, don't you think, Sakura chan?_**

The memory made me smile at Sasuke, who had whispered softly into the mic, almost unnoticeably, a second ago, "Chidori…"

The hundreds of fan girls went wild, yelling out one of the four boys' names… or all four.

_(away)  
__It's so different from the way it used to be,  
__The trees blew north,  
__But I will always look the other way,  
__South is where you are, and I'll always look at you._

_The South... is where...you are...?_

"OO! LOOK! NARUTO KUN IS USING THE SPIRAL THINGIE!" another girl screamed. _Rasegan…_ _Yodaime's son is the only one capable to showing that projection. It's a family secret._

"AND LOOK! NEJI SAMA IS THAT SPIN WITH BLUE WAVES!" I looked at Neji, who had temporarily stopped playing, using Hakkeshō Kaiten. _Hyuuga special. Too bad Hinata's not good at that type of light trick._

"I LOVE YOUR SHADOW SHIKAMARU KUN!" _Simple projection, I suppose. It must be hard to capture the other members though..._ several shadows made forms of Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji.

_(away) (away) (away)  
__Finding the courage to walk away,  
__Seeing that look in your eyes.  
__As I flew, and looked back,  
__I watched from a distance.  
__As you ran away.  
__(away) (away)_

_Chorus_

Sasuke showed the cackling hand to all the front row seats, then he crossed his hands, making the sight cease, and closed his eyes. The other did the same, stopping their illusions for the moment, and closing their eyes.

It gave me time to think, while listening to the song being played.

Cursed has never played a love song before. There are words recognizable to mine. The deepness in his eyes I just realized, is like he's lost. There is no way, but is Sasuke... searching for something?

_Looking back,  
__How I held your hand,  
__I miss you so.  
__Where'd you go?  
__I'm high.  
__Where am I?  
__You felt me,  
__Flying higher,  
__(and higher)  
__But I had to walk away.  
__And you ran even farther.  
__(away) (away)_

Opening their eyes, the mob fainted with pure glee.

_Chorus_

_Their eyes are different colors, or different textures…_ I looked at them with hard eyes.

_Red with spirals… Sasuke._

_Cloudy, yet misty… Shikamaru._

_Red demon eyes… with intense-looking whisker marks… Naruto._

_Byakugan just like Hinata's… Neji._

_Now here I am,  
__Looking at your picture,  
__From that last Christmas.  
__From that last kiss.  
__Tell me why I flew,  
__Why I walked away.  
__Shout why you ran away,  
__Or what I never said.  
__(away) (away)_

_Chorus_

Sparks flew around, bursting out like small fireflies. The huge gathering was smiling… (well except for the boys who were losing their girlfriend to a bunch of sparks…)

As the song ended, I lisped the final words…

"As you ran away, I'll chase you one day, after I walk away, after I fly away… I'll come back to you."

_As you ran away,  
__I'll chase you one day,  
__After I walk away,  
__(After I flew away)  
__I'll come back to you._

Clapping went around the stage, many fans standing up, many clapping due to the fact it was the first love song that Cursed had EVER played.

I smiled, clapping myself. Sasuke and the others tow a bow, the 4 of them looked our way, seeing me and the girls smiling at them and clapping. I clapped a bit, but I looked down, and I stopped my hands' movement as I made them touch my mouth, a blush reaching my cheeks.

_How did I know the final lyrics?_

* * *

**S o D a S.'s Hall of Records**

The doors opened with a silent _swoosh_, the combination figured out. Pale skin made a smirk, narrowed eyes filled with amusement. To him, this was too easy. A simple code, a simple system. _Foolish_, he thought.

Inside, was a single touch screen computer attached to the black wall. The only natural light source, the opened door, closed itself behind the man. Not minding at all, he made his way to the screen with pure confidence.

The small yellow light from above shined onto the screen of the machine. It read:

**S o D a S 's Hall of Records**

**What would you like to view?**

**Student**** _or_ ****Staff member**

The man pushed onto the picture of the student.

**Profile?** **Sample?** **Both?**

He clicked both.

**Please select a ****Student****, _or_ if the student is from the ****Student Board****, please enter the access code.**

The man smirked again, pressing Student Board.

**Please enter the Access code:**

_1351315189519_

**Please enter secondary access code:**

The man entered in the final word code. Eight names showed up, along with pictures. He eyed the pictures, knowing which ones he wanted.

_Haruno Sakura _

_Uchiha Sasuke_

He highlighted them both, causing both pictures, profiles, and samples to pop up.

Music came out of the tiny left hand speakers:

_In the morning,  
__There's always,  
__Just a little bit of hope.  
__Regardless,  
__Of weather,  
__The future doesn't scare me at all.  
__Nothing's like before…_

A school picture of a pink haired girl popped up, along with height, weight, blood type, etc. A video of her dancing to her own beat showed itself in the upper left hand corner, swinging her hips, arms in the air. Her eyes were closed, the background pure white. _Innocence_, the man told his mind.

On the right, another school picture of an onyx haired boy, along with all his details. This time, the man thought of

_Show me what I can't see,  
__Tell me that it's more than alright.  
__This secret, this song,  
__This murderous rage,  
__I release it all from me,  
__I release it all from me,  
__As I go down fighting.  
__(fighting)  
__I release it all_

A video in the upper right hand corner showed the boy dancing street style, with nothing on his bare, obviously sweating, torso. The man smirked once again, thinking:

_S.o.D.a.S.'s male and female division's chair…_

* * *

**a/n… BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM! Another chapter done!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

a/n okay.. I'm going to try to fix my habit of leaving the first letter of a quote regular, to a capital… I'm trying. Now, I am officially trying to fix the names. Oh the agony…

----------------------/

_RAMEN!_

_-naruto_

_----------------------------_

_Sakura's pov_

We were walking in the hallway where the theater let out, avoiding anything, anyone, or any fan. Yes, the five of us, exclude Sasuke, Neji san, and Shikamaru san, have agreed that fans are a whole other category. Trust me, **They are not human**.

Anyways, walking into the V.I.P. lounge, (we have one too, thank kami!) I watched everyone do whatever they were doing, as the following:

"Wow…" Ino squealed. She stared at Shikamaru longingly, her eyes star shaped. Shikamaru, not looking at her, looked at the screen, then thought, _Do you ever have that feeling you're being watched?_

Naruto grins as his guitar, Lucy, gleams towards him. Hinata just stares, blushing. I sighed, watching Naruto's oblivious face ignore Hinata.

Neji simply kept blowing a strand of coffee brown hair away from his face, and over the head band he wore, with Tenten looking over at his direction every so often.

(a/n sorry, yes he does wear a head band, like a samurai, ya know? But it has the Hyuuga branch symbol on it. No really high ponytail, just his usual low one. Just imagining him in a high one gives me the willies. L)

Then me. I was still thinking of what S.o.D.a.S.'s staff calls a student's 'Hit Song' (a/n explain later in story, or chapter… blegh). Mine, I call, Morning. The chorus usually calms me down, and currently… this is the 19th time I've sang it.

"In the morning, there's always just a little bit of hope…" I looked Sasuke's way, noticing his lips were moving softly.

"Show me what I can't see, tell me it's more than alright…" my eyes read his lips slowly. _There's the hard rock he's known for._

"BRAVO!!!" a slurred voice called from the door. Me and the girls stiffened. _Oh fuck. This is our first impression sensei! Don't mess it up!_

--------------------sasuke's pov

We all turned around to meet a **very** interesting sight… oh, who am I kidding? It was downright wrong for a person at a prestigious academy.

"HO HO HO!" the blonde (a/n is it blond, or blonde? Anyone care to tell me?) woman said, "Bravo girls! Boys! I must say, jolly good show!" she laughed.

We sweat dropped at the woman obviously _drunk_ actions. Sakura started to laugh nervously with her other board members.

"Tsunade sensei…" Sakura looked at the amber-eyed woman with concern, "Have you been drinking again?" the woman stopped laughing, then looked at her, then fanned Sakura with one of her hands.

"Ah, Sakura chan, you sound just Shizune when she chased me here!" more sweat drops from us.

"Um… Tsunade sensei… where is Shizune san?" Tenten asked. Tsunade looked at her, then at the door, then back.

"I don't know." she said simply, the four girls falling over.

"God, Tsunade sensei, you have been drinking, huh?" Ino pressed.

"Of-of-of course not, Ino san! What in the world gave you that idea?" Tsunade stuttered. Jiraiya came in, quickly closing the door.

"You sure, old buddy, ol' pal?" he said, Tsunade grinned sheepishly. Naruto walked up to Sakura, asking quite loudly, "Sakura, is your teacher, _**DRUNK**___"

The female division's Student Board laughed. "Tsunade? Fully drunk? Never!" Tenten said proudly.

"Sure, she acts drunk, but that's only the side effect of her '_abilities_'." Ino made quotes to emphasize what she meant.

"Abilities?" Shikamaru asked, interested. "What kind of abilities?"

"Easy. She's what some people call sober. Not easily affected by alcohol." Sakura explained. "Problem is, she still acts like it, though her body isn't. Just her voice. Coincidently, she has a doctor's degree, technically making her a doctor and a teacher that isn't affected by alcohol!"

"Still. It's easy to tell it was sake." Hinata giggled.

"Yep." the three said in unison. Hinata and Ino walked out of the so-called, screen.

"Anyway, since these lovely young ladies will be living with you for the remainder of your high school lives, so we made living arrangements for them!" He said cheerfully.

The boys and I, exclude naruto who screamed, 'YES!', deadpanned, "No."

"TOO LATE! FROM NOW ON, THESE GIRLS WILL BE LIVING IN OUR DIVISION, YOUR DORM, YOUR QUARTERS, YOUR HALLWAY!" Jiraiya chirped.

_Ah, fudge cakes._

**Bam!**

"WE LOVE YOU SASUKE KUN!"

"MARRY ME, NEJI KUN!"

"NARUTO KUN!!!!!!"

"IMPREGNATE ME, SHIKAMARU"

Ino, currently holding the door closed, rolled her eyes, probably at the last statement, and Hinata just grunted. But seeing the banging doors, the screaming, only one though came to mind: Fan girls.

---------------------------sakura's pov

_Fans._ I thought grimly._ Since Ino and Hinata are already holding the door, might as well…_

"Block formation girls!" I said in Tsunade's, who usually said it, place. They all nodded with a "HAI!" (yes) I grabbed my gloves from my skirt's pocket, putting them on.

Each of us did our hand signs, knowing the boys were watching, then released their jutsus… OMG! (a/n sorry, couldn't resist J )

"_Mind Confusion no jutsu…_" Ino whispered, pointing her final sign to the door.

"_**Rising Twin Dragon Seal no jutsu…**_" Tenten said, balancing her scroll on the door handle.

"_**Eternal 64 Strike no jutsu…**_" Hinata disappeared for a second, then returned.

"_**WELL, THIS ISN'T ANYTHING SPECIAL, BUT HERE YOU GO, YOU FAN PEOPLE!**_" I slammed my fist into the ground, got up, then waited with the girls.

Our bangs hid our eyes, creating shadows. Silence consumed us all.

BOOM! "YOKO! HEY! STOP! AHHHHHHH! STOP PUNCHING ME!" Ino smirked, loving their screams.

-----------------------sasuke's pov

"WE CAN'T OPEN THE DOOR! STUPID SEAL! STILL, THE SPARKLES ON THE DRAGONS ARE SUUUURE PRETTY!" Tenten's eyes revealed themselves, along with a sweet smile.

"MY TUMMY HURTS!"

"SOMETHING REPELED US! Ow, my spleen…" the Hyuuga heiress opened her eyes with a yawn.

"Ugh…" a groan, "Stupid crater…" Sakura flipped her hair, green eyes flashing with amusement.

"There's more…" she whispered.

"DUDE? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GIRLS?"

"I DUNNO! BUT T.H.I.S. IS IN THERE! LET'S GET 'EM!"

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Sakura sighed, putting her hands together, but my arm interrupted her. She looked up at me, then whispered, "Sasuke san…"

"Save it. Let us do this one." I said, waiting until she put her hands down at her sides.

"Shadow Possession no jutsu…"

"128 Infinity Strike no jutsu…"

"Kage Bushin no jutsu…"

"Grand Fireball no jutsu…"

(a/n never was good at naming jutsus, though I am a proud Narutard…YES AM I! WELL, TECHNICALLY I'M A SASUTARD… NO WAIT! A SASUSAKUTARD!! CHA!)

Then we started to hear noises. Mostly of fans fainting. Neji wiped his forehead in relief. Tenten walked up to the door, placing her ear to it.

"They're sleeping!" Tenten twitched. The girls stared at us like we were nuts for not knocking them out. Silence.

"Well, we get sued -a lot-, so we usually have to put them to sleep for awhile." Neji said, looking away.

It was silent for awhile again, until Ino said, "You guys get sued?"

"Yep. Four times to be exact." Neji said, a projector screen coming down from nowhere, the lights dimming. He took out a laser pointer, then a projector, also coming out from nowhere, and showed the girls, who were now sitting on the V.I.P. couches eating random butter popcorn, a few clips our fans gave us.

"The Time We Got Sued, Number One: When performing, we set the laser lights too bright, then when we performed our '_stunts_', we blinded half of the audience members." the girls 'OOh'-ed.

"The Time We Got Sued, Number Two: Jiraiya was drunk. Straight n' simple. But because SOMEBODY didn't seem to notice, Jiraiya was given the lyrics of a newly written song to edit like he always does. Apparently, Jiraiya gets extremely perverted when drunk, so imagine everyone's surprise when we sang a perverted song about naked girls at a school practice in front of a few -hundred- fan girls. Yeah, some didn't take it so well." the girls glared at Jiraiya, who just smiled sheepishly. Naruto whistled a tune innocently.

"The Time We Got Sued, Number Three: Once again, SOMEBODY didn't go to a very important School Board meeting. Due to the fact we had a very important guest over, Justin Timberlake, I believe. I could be wrong, though. I never could understand those American names… I mean, what the heck does 'Justin' mean in a America? Anyway, SOMEBODY didn't get the memo, and pied the poor man's face as a joke. Money we could have saved." Neji cried anime style, his hand in a fist.

Everyone sweat dropped. _Well, he isn't our Guard for nothing… he's a cheapskate._ naruto laughed nervously.

"And finally… The Time We Got Sued, Number Four: Last time, we attacked our fan girls, some of them suffered major injuries. They got sent to the hospital, and their parents sued us. Nothing could be done there." Neji concluded the little lesson, the lights turning back on, the projector and projector screen returning to where they came from, and Neji put away his laser pointer.

"Um… okay." Sakura said, clapping. "That's all well and good…"

"We don't mean to brag about this, but…" Hinata looked away.

"Let's just say we have a LOT of older fan boys who would actually pay us…" Tenten shrugged.

"To take care of our law and order things… we never do anything. I guess you can say we're spoiled rotten!" Ino finished, the four girls sticking out their tongues immaturely and dragging their finger down on the skin below their right eyes. "NYAH!" they said in unison. They laughed, Sakura's being the most… noticeable?

**You laughed that laugh, like musical bells, ringing and echoing in the depths of the cold caverns you call my heart, warming and soothing the soul I left forgotten. **

**As you kept laughing and smiling, I watched you with the softening eyes once so cold, sharp, and piercing, now the eyes so warm, gentle, and loving. **

**The eyes, now watching you laugh that laugh, are beginning to soften for you, the girl, now woman, I once knew, and cherished so dearly. **

**You are the one girl I loved so much, now you are the one woman I love. I'll watch you laughing that laugh from now, and forevermore.**

**Sakura.** My inner sighed, hearts in his eyes. **Say that to Sakura for me, outer.** The inner sighed dreamily.

_There's no way in fucking hell, am I __**EVER**__ going to say that. __**Ever.**_

**/sigh/ As stubborn as ever. Not listening to a word I say. Let me guess, you were going to say no when I said, You, huh?**

…

**I hate you.**

_More than you will ever know._

"Okay, besides Sasuke dazing out on us, what should we do now?" **Well, speak of the devil!**… Sakura said.

"I know!" Naruto jumped onto the coffee table. Then -ugh- sparkling bubbles, stars, and pink flowers appeared behind the crying Naruto, "EAT!" Somehow a bunch of indoor clouds opened, the sound of angels singing filling the room.

Hinata smiled, before helping him down, then said, "Okay."

----------------------- Sakura's pov//At the male division's mess hall's kitchen…

_How can __this__ be their pantry?!_

A whole wall, 15 feet at most in the male division's kitchen, was devoted to one thing:

Instant Ramen.

Of all kinds.

The wall must have been at least five feet thick, so the shelves acted as drawers, and pulled out when needed.

Naruto was bowing before it, tears flying down his face. "Ramen!"

"Oh my good god!" Ino gasped. She dramatically acted to faint, muttering, "So many instant ramens… so many calories…"

"Oh, c'mon, you troublesome woman. It's just a measly 2,000 per package!" Shikamaru said, waking up from a long, pleasant sleep.

"Measly my butt and hips…" Ino said, still pretending to be out cold. Neji was shaking his head, a hand over one of his closed pearly eyes. Disgrace was written all over his face.

Tenten leaned over to Shikamaru, asking, "What's with all the ramen?"

"You don't wanna know."

Naruto turned to glare at his friends. "WHATTA YA MEAN THEY DON'T WANNA KNOW?! THEY HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW ABOUT MY RAMEN GOD RELIGION!" I looked at him, stifling a giggle.

Then Hinata's voice whispered, "Oh my god, you have miso(fermented bean paste) shrimp tempura (fried in batter) ramen? Do you guys know how _rare_ it is?! Not to mention how expensive it is now-a-day's…" /glomp/

"YOU LIKE RAMEN TOO HINATA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN?!"

"Um… yes, but Tenten chan says I make it better…" the shy heiress whispered, blushing at the close contact.

"GASP!" Naruto continued to crush her, but this time they were flat to the ground.

"NARUTO, STOP THAT! YOU'RE SEXUALLY HARASSING THE FEMALE DIVISION'S SPEAKER! AND FOR THAT, I SHALL SERVE, PROTECT, AND PUNISH!" Tenten yelled, a giant mallet appearing in her hand, the words, '100 kg' on it (220 lbs). I laughed, as Ino helped calm Tenten down, and Shikamaru reluctantly helped Naruto, as did Neji with Hinata.

(a/n REMEMBER! Neji still has a grudge on poor Hinata chan!)

I looked around. _Hm? Where's Sasuke?_ I looked around the mess hall's kitchen, avoiding the boys, not knowing if they were part fan boy, or a pure fan boy.

Then I saw a sliver door, a peculiar smell wafting around. I knew it wasn't to the lunch benches, so I opened it, and peered inside. I gasped, a smile making it's way onto my face.

And there, in all his apron clad glory… was Sasuke.

a/n yup. Sasuke in a apron… god, that's hawt. Imagine him shirtless… ahhhh… jk, but still… Sasuke's hawt, and he knows it. Anyways, HELL YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER D-O-N-E!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

a/n okay.. I'm going to try to fix my habit of leaving the first letter of a quote regular, to a capital… I'm trying. Now, I am officially trying to fix the names. Oh the agony…

----------------------/

_FOOD! GLORIOUS FOOD!_

_-__Oliver!__ and __Ice Age 2 the Meltdown_

------------------------------

Sasuke's pov

"Sasuke san, what are you doing?" Sakura giggled slightly, earning a glare from me. "Oh, I'm sorry, but… you're in an apron!… wait, what are you doing?"

"…" I said nothing, but I let her come closer. Her eyes widened, then her smile broadened.

"Wow! I never would have guessed! Sasuke san, you cook?" she danced her way to the side of the stove, as I took a sample of my food. I sighed, then put the spoon down, putting the lid on the pot below me.

"The dobe makes us nothing but ramen. That's what he chooses every night too. No biggie." I sighed, remembering the first few nights that I let Naruto choose dinner when we became Student Board. Couldn't look at ramen for three weeks straight without throwing up.

Sakura stood at the right side of me and the stove. "I had a friends who used to cook. He was really good at it too!" she said lightly, but a sense of deeper emotion surrounded it. She looked down at the lid. "May I?" she asked, pointing to it.

I nodded, opening it for her. She stared at it's contents, and then said, "His specialty was this blood red colored stewed tomatoes. Kinda like yours." she smiled, directing my attention to my pot. _Blood…red? It couldn't be… no, I mustn't think of impossible thoughts. She's never coming back…_ I shook myself back to the kitchen I stood in.

"Me too." I said, covering up the emotions that might have appeared on my face. When a question mark told me she didn't get it, I added, "I had a friend… who cooked stewed tomatoes."

She answered with a, "Oh." then sniffed the air above the pot. "It smells so good. What is it?"

I looked at her. "Stewed tomatoes."

-------------------------------------------------//

The two teens stared at each other. One with a look of disbelief, the other with an impassive, yet somewhat broken, look. A darker shade of chartreuse mixed with obsidian.

The young woman said nothing, but a small, "Ah." passed her lips. The Uchiha lad said nothing at all.

"Stewed…Tomatoes?"

----------------------------------------------Sakura's pov

"TEME!!!!!!!"

My eyes jerked open, the silence between Sasuke and I was broken. I sweat dropped, but I mentally thanked the blonde idiot for the interruption. I looked over at Sasuke, that look from before gone, and was replaced with an annoyed one.

Then Tenten popped in with a mallet labeled, '1000 kg' (2200 lbs). I bit my lip.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Naruto whined, before falling to the ground, whispering, "Ouchie…"

Tenten crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Naruto san! You must NEVER yell in front of a lady! Especially the Chairlady! It's just plain common sense!" she chastised.

Naruto glared at her, then pouted at Neji. "Neji! You're the Guard! She's fucking harassing me! TELL HER TO STOP!" Tenten hit him over the head again.

"No yelling in front of the Chairlady!" she scolded again, throwing the mallet at her head. Neji sighed, looking at the so-called, 'one of the most respected Speakers the male division has ever had,' laying motionlessly on the floor, four bumps on his head.

"Such a disgrace…" Neji said, then explained, "But the woman's right. According to S.o.D.a.S.'s School Handbook of Rules and Etiquette, yelling by a male/female is meant for outside, and a male yelling at a female isn't allowed, except when the teacher gives the permission to do so indoors or at a female. The Chairman and Chairlady are meant for the most respect, so yelling is supposed to be strictly prohibited around them. I'm not allowed to do anything, because she's merely enforcing the Rules of the school. It's her choice of punishment, not mine." He finished off coolly, putting his hands in his uniform's pockets.

"But I yell all the time!" he protested.

"That's because you'd probably be dead by now if I punished you every time. Every teacher lets you slide because you were accepted into this school for your love of music, and because you're Jiraiya's favorite pupil. The three of us just don't care, but we do get annoyed from time to time. This rule isn't enforced often, so it's usually forgotten." the pearl eyed teen stated like he was really saying, 'My dear GOD you're an idiot!' But Naruto didn't get the memo.

Hinata was already at his side though, patting his head. "It's okay Naruto kun. Tenten just takes her job _very_ seriously."

Tenten huffed. "Harassment is never tolerated by me. Deal with it! I let it go before because other people were with us! Now you shall suffer!"

"Neji!" Naruto whined once more.

"It's the Guard's duty. It's your fault for violating it." Neji said, not bothering to open his eyes.

Ino came into the room, and asked, "Can just we eat? Something other than ramen?"

"NO RAMEN?!" down came a 1000 kg/2200 lbs mallet.

"No yelling in front of the Chairlady!"

"/yawn/… What smells like Sasuke's cooking in here?" Shikamaru came in.

Silence.

"You cook Sasuke san?" Hinata questioned the Uchiha.

"Hn."

I let Ino smell the food by moving to the side. The girl smiled, "It smells just like yours Sakura!"

"No it doesn't…" I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. As Ino began to argue with me, Tenten asked Sasuke, "Can we have some Uchiha san?"

"Hn."

"THAT MEANS YES!" wham! "Ouchie!"

"It's hot." I warned emotionlessly, serving up Tenten, who happened to be first.

----------------------------------------Sasuke's pov

After serving everyone a bowl, excluding myself, I wasn't that hungry, I observed everyone:

Naruto had burned his tongue from the stew, due to not blowing on it like the smart person he wasn't. the Hyuuga girl was laughing with a small smile.

Tenten was happily slurping on the cooled tomatoes, while Neji was suspiciously eating it. **We haven't made it before, remember? They knew we cooked, but not this.**

I ignore that little voice in my head, the thing that I assumed made me partially nuts.

Shikamaru had fallen asleep in line, so Ino got him a bowl anyway, and placed the bowl on his sleeping face. His face turned red from a 1st degree burn… Ino simply blew on her food.

Tsunade, who came with Jiraiya after recovering from her 'drunkenness', and enjoyed the soup. Jiraiya kept sneaking a peak at her huge boobs.

But Sakura I watched carefully. I felt my Sharingan activate on it's own. She was alone, facing away from everyone else. I walked up closer to her. _Who are you?_ As she took a slurp of the stew, I reached out to grab her shoulder. _What are you to me?_

When she turned around suddenly, I retracted my hand back to the side of my body. She had hearts in her eyes, and with soft, melodic voice she chirped:

"Sasuke san! This is sooo good! Oh my gawd, you MUST tell the recipe!"

I sweat dropped at her childish antics, then said, "Sakura-"

A loud noise interfered though, erupting throughout the mess hall's kitchen.

_**HONK!**_

"Ah! That must be them!" Jiraiya took out his black Motorola Krzr, and said, "Shi! Let them in!"

"Who?" Ino inquired. Jiraiya grinned, then put up a thumbs up. "The movers with all your stuff!"

A very odd silence.

Then the camera went across all their our -O.O- faces, and in the background you could hear, "NANI?!" (WHAT?!) Shikamaru jerked up. "Huh?"

"Um, Jiraiya sensei, I don't believe you have the right to…" Hinata protested, but he cut in.

"Oh, but I do! Tsunade was _kind_ enough to give me permission!" He said, then Shi came in and told him that the girls stuff was in their assigned rooms, then scampered back out.

Tenten turned around to Tsunade, and said, "Tsunade sensei!"

The woman smiled nervously then said, "Sorry I was drunk…" the girls rolled their eyes, knowing that was impossible.

Besides Naruto, the rest of us cracked our necks, snapped our knuckles, and prepared our weapons… Jiraiya was dead.

Sakura looked at the clock: 11:00 A.M. _This is going to be a long day…_

-----------------------------//

A few hours later… at 5:00 P.M.

"OW! Asshole, that was my fucking foot!"

"No cussing in front of the Chairlady!"

Wham!

"Ouchie!"

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Wham!

"Neji!"

"Your fault."

Giggle.

------------------------------------------Sakura's pov…

I got up, straightening my uniform's yellow skirt, and said, "Ah! All done!" I admired my work.

The movers had went off on their merry way, so the girls and I were stuck moving our own stuff. The boys didn't even bother helping! **The NERVE of some people!**

_Oh well. Besides, we're done, right?_

My room, along with the other girls, were in a hallway in with the boys. Apparently, they have a dorm level, level 20 the final one, all to themselves, with a few spare rooms.

When the girls and I had entered the hallway from the elevator, it pretty much looked like a hotel: dimmed lighting, red carpet with small gold design, and white walls with a gold trim. The only thing the boys said was, "Your rooms are the end. They have your names on them. Your stuff should be inside. Bye."

------------//Optional read. Might be helpful later on, but it's kinda confusing…//------------

The room was basically a blank canvas when I came in. White wall, and a cream colored carpet, and was about 18 feet by 12... Pretty much a large room. No kitchen, just a bathroom, unlike the female division's dorm, which had both.

The door led you into the left side of my room, facing the floor-to-ceiling windows, k? Right in front of you would be my favorite type of wood -mahogany- as a desk, a black computer on top, along with it's keyboard. A gray chair accompanied them.

To the desk's right was my bed. The headrest was a mahogany three-level shelf, only one level sticking above the mattress. Inside was my red alarm, a box, two picture frames, a small, plush kitty. Yes, my plushie…

The actual mattress was flat to the ground except for 20 centimeters (seven inches or so) for six extra drawers, and was covered in a white sheet. On top of that was my white pillow, that had 'S.akura' printed on it. My obviously light pink comforter had 'T.H.I.S.' across the top of it in a diagonal spelling.

Next to that was another shelf, but it was only two levels, instead of three. Though it was longer, I only had a globe on it. Inside, I had a mini fridge closest to my bed, leftover from my previous kitchen, over 50 books, then a safe in the farthest corner.

Now, if you turn to your right, you'd see the 12 foot wall. On the wall, was a simple 36 inch plasma. It was already in here, so not much to say besides it's black. Below it, was a purple beanbag chair with a light pink sakura (cherry blossom) on it.

Next was a mahogany -yes, it really is my favorite type of wood- dresser. It had two silver handles on the only two drawers. Atop was my good luck kitty toy, and my CD player.

The bathroom was directly next to the dresser. It was ordinary: a single shower, a sink, a toilet, and a medical cabinet.

Finally, the plain pink and red rug on the floor back in the room. Yup, that simple.

--------------------------------------//

I sighed, then opened my door, yelling, "ANYONE DONE?!" Hinata's door opened, a sweating Hinata coming out. "I am."

"Oo! Let me see!" I jumped directly across the hallway to go in. "Sure! Come on in!" Hinata stepped aside to let me see inside.

----------//Once again… optional//----------

Once again entering from the left side, and the bathroom the exact same, Hinata's room was more formal, and traditional.

There was one giant circular window, with thin wooden poles that went in a grid pattern, and to finish it off, it was covered by white curtains.

In front of it was a large oak dresser with two drawers, with a silver alarm clock, her tambourine, and a stereo on top. An oak shelf sat next to it, filled with fairly thick books.

Then Hinata placed her low to the ground OAK desk -see? We both have our favorites!- in the farthest corner. A lamp, a silver computer, a keyboard, a white can held a paint brush, a pen and a pencil. On the ground was a white pillow with 'H.inata' on it.

A frame hung above the desk. There were two pictures inside, one of them her mother, the other the picture of the four of us.

Then she had a closet on the right wall. It was a traditional, green, Japanese sliding door.

----------------------------------------------//

I walked up to the closet, opening it. Inside were Hinata clothes, a T.V. stand, her harp maracas, triangle, violin, and her futon folded neatly to the right.

"You never did like regular beds, huh?" I said, sticking both my lips out, probably making me look funny.

She laughed, then said, "Nope!"

We both went out, then screamed in unison, "ANYONE ELSE DONE YET?"

We waited a second, then Tenten came out of her door. "Hey guys! I am!"

"Oo! Let us see!" Hinata and I smiled. Tenten sidestepped us as well, letting us in, after we walked crossways to her door from Hinata's.

-----------//OPTIONAL ALREADY!//----------

Tenten was also the one for more traditional things. Preferred futons to beds, had a sliding paper door as a closet, and a low desk.

Inside, you meet the closet first. Straight ahead. Next to it was her bench window (a/n you know, those things where there's an indent in the wall, and you sit in it, so you could just look outside? Yeah. That.) a red cushion on it. And once again, there were two drawers under the bench with that red cushion. Yep.

Then… a cabinet with glass doors. The top one was larger, with… many… pointy… objects… inside? And… a sharpener… on… the… bottom? O.O

Okay, moving on! Another plasma was attached to the wall in the same place as mine was, with a desk under it. It was another low to the ground one, but there were book shelves on each side to hold up the desk portion.

-------------------------------------------------------//

The two of us stared at Tenten, who was grinning like a cat. She was standing next to her cabinet, rubbing her face on it.

SILENCE AGAIN!

"Hey! A Guard NEEDS her pointy things!" Tenten said, grinning some more. Hinata and I sweat dropped, laughing nervously.

"Right… pointy things…"

The three of us stuck our heads out of Tenten's room, and said at once, "Are you done YET, Ino?" Ino's room was silent for a minute, until Ino slammed the door open, shadows covering her eyes. I sweat-dropped.

_Ino's being dramatic again…_ and as planned, Ino looked up, a cheerful, perky look on her face, and said, "Yep!"

We walked next door. She let us in, but we didn't need long.

_Multiple mirrors, giant bed, a portable desk, a mammoth T.V./computer combo, a wireless keyboard, a make up counter, and a closet that takes more than half of the room… yep this is Ino._

No need for an optional sign, right? Anyway, that was basically Ino's room… except for the bathroom with purple rugs, and the I'm-big-so-let-me-take-up-the-entire-ceiling skylight. And a nightstand with a lamp, and pencils.

"Are you done yet?" Naruto sounded, the other boys outside. We came out of Ino's room.

Ino closed her door. "Yeah. Thanks for waiting."

"You better thank us! We were waiting for hours!" Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm so hungry!"

"Hey! We don't take that long! It's only…" Ino opened her door, looking at her purple alarm, "5:00. Six hours. Right guys?

"Um, Ino?" Hinata said, looking down. "We were waiting for you."

"Hey! You three took a long time too!"

"No, actually we finished hours ago." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"We were just making a few adjustments, fixing our internet, ETC…" Tenten motioned for a flashback…

_--------------Flashback//three hours ago:_

_I came out of my room, then said to the girls standing outside their door, "Well, I'm mostly done. You guys?"_

"_Yeah, I've been done since one." Tenten said. Hinata responded with a cheerful, "Yes!"_

_I turned to where Ino's door was, then asked, "Ino?"_

"_S# MJW$TG#UYYETQ$!$&&(!" one big sweat drop._

"_Um… if you need me, I'll be doing something… in here!" Tenten quickly slammed the door. Hinata followed in suit, then me._

_End_.

Ino faced the wall, a gloomy shadow over her. "Oh…" I went over to her and said, "C'mon Ino. It's time to eat." I reached out for shoulder, but someone beat me to her.

"Yeah, let's go Ino." Shikamaru grabbed her yellow collar, dragging her to the mess hall kitchen again.

-----------------------------------Sasuke's pov

"OH HO OI OI! OH HO OI OI!" Naruto, wearing a headband with a feather in it, danced around a boiling pot of instant ramen. "OH HO OI OI!"

One thought went around the room: _My god._

"C'mon Naruto kun," Hinata said, dragging him by the collar away from his beloved ramen, and taking off his feather hat.

"_**NOOO**__**OOOO**_**OOOO**OOOOoooo…!!!" Naruto cried. WHAM!

"No screaming in front of the Speaker! Nor Chairlady!"

I rolled my eyes, then said, "Let's go get something to eat guys. JIRAIYA!" I shouted. Naruto glared at me, then muttered, 'I get hit, but he doesn't? My god, one day…' I ignored it, until I noticed Jiraiya didn't come.

Then Naruto asked Tenten, "I know a way to get Jiraiya down here so we can eat! Just let me scream!" Tenten looked at him.

"Really?" she asked suspiciously. "Prove it."

Naruto took a deep breath, then screamed, "JIRAIYA! THERE'S A NAKED GIRL HERE!" running footsteps. Jiraiya sped in front of the girls, then took a look around. "WHERE?!"

I walked up to him, then said, "No where. We just need permission to go out to eat." Jiraiya whimpered something like, 'No ladies?', then said, "Fine. Go."

"Good. Let's go." Neji said, leading everyone towards the exit in the lobby. Tenten stopped him. "Are you sure we're allowed to go out just to eat?" he shrugged.

"Why not?" he replied. "We do it all the time."

"Wow, you're lucky. Tsunade sensei never allows us to go out anymore. We used to be so street smart." Tenten said, smirking. "Used to called me Chinese Bitch."

Ino laughed, just thinking of that name. "Yeah!" she looked away, "We haven't been out of S.o.D.a.S.'s walls in almost two years! Tsunade told us we weren't safe out there."

"Something about a certain person was out there... After she said that, we lost our privilege to go outside freely. Lost our street smarts along the way." Hinata said, making a face.

"If Tsunade said you shouldn't…" Naruto said, but Ino cut him off, saying, "She won't know if you don't tell her! It's hard to remember what Tokyo looks like when you haven't been there in years!" she growled. He backed away.

"Still." I said, solid. Sakura looked at me with big glassy eyes. "Hn."

She smiled, then said, "Please you guys… We haven't been out there in awhile… Show us the Tokyo we've forgotten through your eyes, okay?" her green eyes sparkled with emotion, then balled her hands up in a fist. "**OR** **ELSE**!"

Then all four girls ganged up on us, all calm. "_Please?_"

_How can we say no?_

------------------------------//

a/n in other words, the girls used to be able to go outside all the time, before one of the girls met a certain person, then it began forbidden, because it was dangerous.

The girls will be going to school with the male division side, because all the other characters are boys from here on out, besides a few!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

/I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem./ I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

----------------------/

_Wandering free, Wish I could be, Part of that world._

_-__The Little Mermaid__ Part of Your world_

----------------------------

Sakura's pov

"… sashimi?" (raw tuna fish) Ino asked, pointing to the red meat on her plate. Shikamaru looked at her like she was a pig, but nodded. Ino turned to Tenten, who was sitting to her right, with a smug look on her pale peach skin. "See Tenten? It is sashimi! Not jelly!" Ino said to Tenten, who was looking her own sashimi.

"God… I can't believe I haven't had this in almost two years…" Tenten put some soy sauce in her small dish. Taking her chop sticks, she picked up the fish, dipped it, then plopped it in her mouth. "Mmm. Real Japanese food. Well, technically I'm Chinese, but it's good either way!"

Hinata smiled, biting her Inari (rice covered in fried tofu), savoring the sweetness. "Sakura chan? Why aren't you eating?"

I looked at my pale eyed friend. "Oh nothing. I'm still filled with Sasuke's stewed tomatoes, that's all." I laughed. Hinata probably didn't believe me. She gave me a stern look, then opened her mouth to protest.

"Sakura, what's-" the Hyuuga girl was cut off by Naruto screaming, "KITTY!" Sweat drop. WHAM!

"What did I tell you about yelling in front of the Chairla-" Tenten started but, I stopped her. "It's okay Tenten. We're not on school grounds anymore. Just relax, I'm fine." I smiled. She sighed, but fortunately obeyed.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we're actually out here!" Ino squealed. "Shopping district!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it's 6:00, so I guess we can go wherever we want." Neji shrugged. "Jiraiya lets us stay out until 9:00. So we got three hours. We better pair up with the girl, just make sure that they're safe from whatever Tsunade sensei told to stay away from."

"Well, I'm going to the shopping district!" Ino cheered.

Tenten simply thought for a second, then said, "I'm going to the antique China shop over there." she pointed across the street to a small store.

"I'll go to the grocery store… I'm running low on lettuce." Hinata said, looking up with a finger on her lower lip. "And other things. I hope I have some vinegar left..."

The boys turned towards me to see what I was going to do… except Sasuke san. He refused to look at me. I had absolutely nothing mind, so I just blurted, "The park."

I got up, paying for my half-eaten sushi, and walked towards…wherever. Walking away from the stand, I raised my arm, called to them, "I'll go by myself, so don't worry about-"

"You?" I jumped. I turned to see Sasuke, a sly smirk on his face. My insides began to go on a part boat.

Seeing in this type of moonlight was amazing. The way his hair glistened like stars, matching the bluish tint in his hair. Damn, I'd kill to have his pale skin too. As much sunblock as I would need for it, a pale glow like his would probably be worth it. The angle he was looking at me with was stunning. I mentally cursed to myself. I forgot my camera. How was I supposed to a supreme -sex- god such as Uchiha Sasuke? That's when I realized I was staring, and quicklt answered.

"Yes. Me." I put my chin up, walking towards wherever, like I mentioned before.

"You do know that the park is that way, right?" Sasuke pointed the other direction.

_**Typical.**_ Inner Sakura and I say together in my mind. **It always manages to happen to us.**

"Thank you Sasuke. You can back to ignoring me now." I said icily, a little more than I had first intended. He didn't seem fazed though.

"I would, but you might get lost again." he… teased? I stared at him, as we walked past the stall, with Naruto yelling, "HI SAKURA CHAN! DO YOU WANT ME TO COME WITH YOU-" Neji cut him off with his hand.

I ignored them, and continued walking. I smiled to myself, feeling the early night lights on my skin, the moon full. Then I realized Sasuke was still there. _Way to spoil a mood 101_.

"Sasuke, are you just coming because you want to, or are you just here to annoy me?" I asked, Sasuke playing with the ends of my knitted pink poncho. I snatched my warming garment out of his hands.

"Maybe one, maybe both." he whispered on my neck, "Maybe neither." I shivered. It was just the night air, I decided, that's all. I turned to meet onyx eyes. The shiver wasn't from his breath, or his beautifully endless obsidian eyes...

"What do you mean by that?" I asked calmly, walking forward, until he turned my body with one of his fingers to the right. I yelped at the sudden change, nearly tripping.

"Turn here." I grunted, obviously irritated, and did as told. I dusted off my jeans, walking ahead of him again.

He was silent the rest of the way, and I just hoped I was going the right way. As we got into the 'lower' part of town, I got a little nervous.

"S-Sasuke? Are we going the right direction?" I asked behind me, hoping that he was still there. To my relief, he was.

"No." he said simply. I glared at him.

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" I cried, walking back where I came from. He shrugged as I grabbed his hand, fuming.

"Well, it seemed like you were having a good time leading, so I just let you." he teased me for the second time.

"God, you are such a bastard!" I growled. He shrugged again, before he pulled on my wrist, causing me to fall back into him. He wrapped his arms around me.

_Oh god… he's so strong… _

**CHA! Happy day!**

_Not now!_

"I may be a bastard, but who's the one with all the fans, and is currently in my arms?" he questioned, giving my body a squeeze. "Why are girls so soft? Makes them weaker than they already are." he squeezed me once more.

My face went hot as I struggled to get free. "S-Sasuke!" I cried.

"Yes?" he purred. _**Oh kami!**_ I cried in my head, as my inner cheered. When this was done, I'm gonna… "LET-ME-GO!" I shouted, jerking away from him. As I stumbled out of his death grip, I fell onto… grass? "Huh?"

Sasuke came out of the shadows, hands in his pant pockets. His eyes were closed, but he said, "Since you were pretty pissed at me leading you where to go, I thought you'd like a distraction better. You were going the wrong way for only three steps." his face remained impassive.

I narrowed my eyes towards the boy. Then I said desperately, "Well, that distraction seemed more than real to me! You fucking idiot, you scared me!" I softened the last line.

"Well, you're at the park." I turned around, realizing he was right. Swing sets, bike racks, grass, and millions of trees. Seemed like the park. I grinned to myself.

"Oh…" I got up. "Thanks… for getting me here. Even if your ways are a little perverted. And what did you say about girls being soft?!"

He didn't answer, just kept walking. Fuming more than last time, I went after him. "Why don't you ever answer people?! You only answer when you feel like it, huh? What a coward." I knew I was rambling, but I couldn't stop. There was something about him that was so familiar, so different. Like I used to ramble at him all the time."Who are you?!" I ended, blurting out the last thing on my mind. I had broke out in a cold sweat, and I panting though I didn't really do much. I drew my hand to my mouth, shushing it. He looked at me, and still didn't answer. There was silence between us, but Naruto wasn't there to stop it. I gulped. Me and my big mouth.

I cut his somewhat soft gaze, and looked away. "Forget I said anything." and with that, I walked towards the bridge I saw. He followed obediently. I placed both my arms onto the railing, and took a both gulp of air. _Yes... I said nothing of the sort._

"Wow!" I gasped, finally seeing the beauty of the park. It was breezy, making the smell of flowers spread. I leaned against the bridge railing, feeling the breeze. "This feels so good…"

Sasuke was right behind me. I felt him staring at my back. I looked down into the water, and I saw myself blushing. I mentally slapped myself. There was no way he was one. The Suke I knew was so nice, and he loved to sing. But his gons were always about something he saw, not about death. Not about sawing people in half. Suke didn't do metal, nor hard rock... did he?

We stayed what seemed like hours before my cell phone rang, with Ino screaming, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, FOREHEAD GIRL?! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR... 5 MINUTES! HURRY UP!" I snarled at the pink phone.

"I'LL TAKE MY DAMN TIME, YOU STUPID PIG-"

"WHATCHA CALL ME?!"

"Stu-pid pig." I pronounce in syllables, knowing it'd irritate the shit out of Ino. Right as she was about to respond, Sasuke grabbed the pink phone out of my grasp. "H-hey!" He held it by the top of it with his pinching fingers.

"We're on our way." he said calmly, yet somewhat annoyed. He snapped the phone shut, and faced me. "You two have to stop that. It's annoying to hear, and quite unladylike to see, especially for someone with a status such as yourself. You're the chairlady of S.o.D.a.S.'s female division. Act like it." he turned, and walked away after slipping the phone into my hand.

I stood there, speechless. How dare he speak to me like that! My face scrunched up, but I follwoed him nonetheless. Now I was positive: He couldn't be Suke, despite the stewed tomatoes, or the name, or the way he looks at me sometimes, or...or... like the way he makes me feel when he stares at me, or how his eyes in general make my heart melt like ice on a warm summer day...

"You comin' pinky?" **Well, speak of the devil.**

I scowled _No one calls me pinky! No one!_

"UCHIHA! PREPARE TO DIE!" and I ran.

------------------------Sasuke's pov//

I was running. Why? Absolutely no idea.

Just the way she seemed to scream my last name set off that spark, I guess. It's not like I'm afriad of her -no way, no how- but I have a feeling that her fist is gonna **hurt**.

**Let her hit us! Then you can cradle her in your arms, and whisper sweet nothings in her ear! And-**

_Shut up._

**Never!**

_Fetch._

**YAY! A stick!**

But standing there on that bridge with her was something I've never really... done before. Sure, I've been outside plenty of times, but never with a girl. Sakura was different all right. Maybe not the bad different, but not the best. The way she talks, how she sings... yeah, she's the chairlady. No doubting her elegance. But... something just tells me she's not the girl I had known when I was younger. That, I'm sure. Except other things tell me she's gonna give me something beautiful to rock to.

And that's just fine by me.

----------------------------------------//

"HEY, YOU'RE... whoa, what happened to you, Sasuke kun?" Ino looked down at Sasuke, wondering why he was covered in sweat, and panting against his knees. Sasuke glared at her before pointing behind him. "Her."

And zooming faster than a speeding bullet, Haruno Sakura crashed into the scene with a giant fist pumping with anger. "ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE I PUMMEL YOU INTO THE CONCRETE?!"

Sasuke looked at her. He was about to answer but suddenly, Ino laughed. Confused, Sakura looked at her, her anger calming. Ino gave a full blown smile, causing her eyes to twinkle. Sasuke looked, realizing Sakura wasn't going to slam him to America, or anything, at Ino.

"It's been so long since I've seen you so mad Sakura." she laughed some more, "Brings back so many memories, huh?" Sakura's face softened into another gentle smile.

"I guess." Sakura let out a laugh, "It's been along time since I've even given it thought."

Ino rolled her eyes before shaking the sleeping Shikmaru, and yelling at the dazing Tenten who was murmuring about, 'Neji', and '400,000 yen' (4000) then something about an axe. Hinata just flushed when Naruto began laughing at Sasuke.

"HA! YOU GOT PWNED, TEME! BY THE CHAIRLADY!"

WHAP!

"NO YELLING IN FRONT OF THE CHAIRLADY!"

Sakura smiled some more. _Some things never change._

----------------------------------------//

But meanwhile, in the shadows of the eight teenagers, that same man looked at them. He walked away, meeting up with his 'friend'. "When are we going to strike?" the man played with the item in hand, it's cover slipping off. "Our students are getting impaient for their new friends."

"Not now. They're still to young. Give them time, a few more concerts, and some education." the other man nodded. "Let Tsunade and Jiraiya do the work."

"All right. I still need to grade some more papers, so I'll be off." the man nodded, motioning him to leave. The person bowed deeply, and disappeared into the depths of the Tokyo night. Still watching, the stranger kept his eyes on his prize.

_The Chairlady and the Chairman… you have so much talent, and you're just wasting it._ He turned away from the ally he stood in, and walked down the street._ Soon enough, you'll be mine._

--------------------------------// Sakura's pov

"… And THEN he asked me if I want to train with him for awhile!" Tenten squealed like a girly girl.

"My god Tenten… you're becoming a girl!" Ino said, shocked. Tenten shrugged. Not like she hadn't heard it before.

"But I don't know what to do! I hate him, but I accepted the damn invitation!" Tenten gritted her teeth, causing half of us to laugh. "It's not funny! I really hate him!"

I sat myself down on Ino's rug. "So why are we here? It's just a meeting." I asked Ino, who was braiding Tenten's hair, as Hinata braided her own. I twirled my own braided hair.

"Yeah, but this meeting is when we're announcing the Welcoming Dance! We have to look good!" Hinata and Tenten rolled their eyes. I simply smiled. Ino always worried about that.

"But school doesn't even start until next week! The dance is always on the third week of school!" Tenten complained, hating the girly attention she was getting.

"I know, but some girls actually have problems getting dates! Hinata told me so!" Ino protested. "And you know Hinata knows all about the female division's recent gossip, unlike me, because they're afraid I'll 'broadcast' it. Can you believe that?!"

"Yes." we said in unison. Ino pouted, but finished Tenten's hair, to her tomboy-self's relief. She curled away from Ino.

"Anyway, I'm tired." I said, crawling into Ino's huge bed. "Night!"

"Yeah, g'night!" Tenten said, immediately going asleep. Hinata whispered, "Sweet dreams," Before she collapsed onto the bed.

I watched Ino growl, then crawl into her bed, snuggling me like a pillow. "See you in the morning, forehead. /Yawn/"

"Yeah. Goodnight everyone..." I looked up into Ino sky light ceiling. "Good night… mama, papa." and with that, I fell asleep.

--------------------------------//

Okay, that was a retarded chapter. Well, all of them are. Okay, moving on!


	7. Worship

A/N

**R**_**E**_**A**DA**T L****E****A**_S_**T THE L**_**A**_**S****T **_**(**_five_**)**__**SENTENCES**_**.**

* * *

YES PEOPLE, THANK THE HEAVENS, IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING AN AUTHORESS NOTE BY ACTUALLY SUBMITTING A CHAPTER…(S)

Anyway, as you all should know, or didn't know until now, I haven't been updating/submitting recently (that's the understatement of the summer. More like four months and six days, or so). And here's my excuse:

I HAVE NONE. SUE ME NOW, OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE/GRUDGE.

It's true, I have absolutely nothing for you, my beloved readers. I do have a bunch of ¾ written documents for you, but who the hell wants that? Oh wait. I lie. I do have an excuse -cries- .

Anyway, as the few of you whom I told this particular pitiful story to know, I did have most of my stories planned… on sticky notes and scraps of paper scattered all over my desk. So the one day my house cleaner comes, I forget to put the precious plans away in a safe place. Whoops. In the trash they went. You have no idea how many times I banged my head on the previously mentioned desk (a lot, let's just put it that way).

So then I tried remembering what I wanted to write and just winged it. After a while, that didn't work. So now here I am, with a bunch of ¾ written documents, and a goldfish memory. I seriously have tried everything; but the chapters look like crap. And I know this is a really bad excuse, and I may have lied to some of you because I was embarrassed of the reason.

I owe all of you an apology. Especially to the ones I made promises to and broke them. A special apology goes to Zanibarr for waiting on me to post on Speak For Her; which I miraculously found the plans for behind my desk (after typing ¾ of it up, I had to start over). The wonderful Zanibarr has generously submitted a side story for Speak For Her, which I will get the link for on my profile. Albeit I am currently typing Speak For Her, the rest of you are going to have considered the stories on hiatus. A LONG ONE. I hope all of you can forgive me.

-Stories (exception of Speak For Her) are on Hiatus.  
-Worship Zanibarr as you read her Speak For Her side story.  
-Please accept apology from, and forgive, Ukeire

-Goldfish have the memory of about three seconds. So does Ukeire.

-End


End file.
